Switched Realities
by eurekawriter
Summary: Justin and Alex Russo wake up one morning and find themselves married with a one year old girl. They try and do everything possible to return to the reality they know, but what will it come down to in the end?
1. Fighting and Spells

**Hi everyone. I've decided to try writing a story about Wizards on Waverly Place…with a twist. Hope you guys will like it ;) Please Review!**

**P.S- This is set in the future. **

It's been about five years since the Russo Family competition. This meant that Justin was now 25; Alex was 23, and Max was 20. And guess who won? Max. Max kept his powers and became a full wizard. Surprisingly, this didn't tear the family apart. They stayed just as normal as they've ever been. For instance, one day at the Russo's home, they decided to repaint the Sub-Station.

They covered the place in newspapers just in case they spilled, but forgot about how much pain they would need to paint the entire restaurant.

Jerry yelled, "Kids! Can you come here for a second?"

Alex walked slowly towards her dad as she looked at her newly painted nails, "Uhh…Dad. You can stop calling us kids now. We're _adults _now."

Jerry shook his head, "Oh whatever. To me, you'll always be my kids. Anyways, your mother and I have to run to the store and pick up some more paint. We still have a couple cans left, so you guys can start painting. Sound good?"

"Yeah, Dad." The three replied in unison.

"This means no fighting or trouble, alright?" Jerry looked at his kids.

Justin smirked, "Like that's ever going to happen. Alex is going to screw up somehow."

Alex shouted, "Hey! You're not so perfect yourself." She hits him.

Justin said, "Ow! See, dad, look what she's already done."

Jerry just shook his head once again, "Max, just make sure they stay out of trouble, alright?" _That's odd; I never thought I'd hear myself say that. _He thought.

You see, when the children were younger, Max was known as the pretty crazy and dumb one. But as he grew up, he matured quickly and took more interest in learning about magic. Hence, he was the one with the full wizard powers.

Max replies, "Don't worry, dad. I've got it under control." As Jerry and Teresa leave, Max turns to Justin and Alex, "So let's get started guys."

Everything went well for the first half an hour of painting until Max left the room.

Max says, "Guys, I'm going to go wash my hands real fast. I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other, ok?"

After he was gone, Justin, who was on top of a ladder, asked, "Alex, can you pass me that paintbrush down there? It's bigger, so I can probably get more done up here."

Alex smirked, "As if! Get it yourself!"

Justin rolled his eyes and slowly descended the ladder, but suddenly, he slipped. He tumbled down along with the ladder and the buckets of paint on top.

"Justin! Oh my God! Look what you've just done!" Alex Russo was now standing in the middle of the Waverly Sub-Station dripping wet with white and green paint.

Justin slowly recovered and tried to get up, "Oh God, my head." He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"Justin! Who cares about your stupid head?!?! You ruined my new top!" Alex cried in distress.

"Oh well, _sorry! _When a guy falls off a ladder, I don't think the first thing he thinks about is if he ruined his sister's clothes!" Justin yelled angrily.

Alex picks up a paintbrush full of paint, "Well, would you like it if I did this!" She splattered Justin the face with paint.

Justin covers his face before he gets splattered with more paint and exclaimed, "Alex! None of this would have happened if you had just handed me the paintbrush!"

Alex questioned, "So now it's my fault?!?"

"Actually it is! It's always your fault!" Justin yells again.

"Gosh, you can act more mature about this!"

"Me!?! You're the one who should be acting more like you're age!" Justin shouted as he picks up a paint brush and throws it at Alex.

"Ughhh!!! I hate you! You are the most….." Alex was interrupted by a louder voice.

Max stood behind his two older siblings with an angry expression across his face. "What the heck is going on? I heard a crash and some yelling, so I made my way here as fast as I could." he said.

Alex and Justin, both covered in paint, slowly turned around. Alex mentioned, "He started it!"

Justin retorted, "Yeah right! You are the one who…."

Max yelled, "You guys are both pathetic! You both are now in your 20's. We're not teenagers anymore! We should be able to work things out better, but noooo…..You have to fight about every little thing!"

Justin sighed and began to say, "Max…."

"Save it, you guys! I wonder if you guys know how I feel! I _always _have to listen to you two bickering every single day! It gets old, you know! I just wish you would just stop fighting! It hurts me to see my siblings fighting this way!" Max reasoned.

Alex never knew how much feelings Max had, he just never expressed it. She began again, "Max…."

"No! I don't want any apologies! You'll just have to learn by yourselves!" Max shouted.

Justin looked confused and turned towards Alex before he said, "What do you…."

He got interrupted by Max's interrupting voice as he casted a spell.

"_Many fights will be spared, if they're showed a world in which they love and care…"_

"Max, Noooo!!!"

"_Send them to wherever this may be, just make sure they switch realities!" _


	2. Our New World

**Wow. I got a pretty good response on the first chapter, so I decided to continue this story, so here's the next chapter ;)**

It was early in the morning as the sun shone through the curtains and into a certain room. The bright light slowly woke a girl sleeping soundly. Alex Russo tiredly looked at the clock, which read 7:30. She slowly turned around and saw the last person she had expected to see sleeping right beside her.

Alex let out a loud scream, "Ahhhh!"

Her loud shriek immediately woke up the person beside her, Justin Russo.

As he got a quick glance who was screaming, he instantly woke up and matched his sister's scream. Justin was so frightened and surprised that he fell off the bed, but quickly scrambled to get up. On the other side, there stood his younger sister looking beyond angry, but surprised.

"Oh…My…God! What are _you _doing in my room? Hmm….let me rephrase that…what are you doing in _my _bed??!?!" Alex spoke in a harsh tone.

Justin quickly retorted, "_Me?! _I should be asking you the same question! This is _my _room! Just look around and you'll see…." His voice trailed off as both he and Alex took their minds off the certain situation and properly looked at the room they were standing in.

"Wait….this isn't my room…." Justin trailed off again as he continued to look at his surround environment.

Alex responded, "Nor mine…." She too was star struck by the room before her.

This room was definitely one they hadn't seen before in their life. It was a rather large room, almost like the master bedroom of a house. In the middle was a large, king-sized bed with a plasma TV across from it. To the side was a small desk and lamp. On the opposite side of the room, there seemed to be a small walk-in closet. Through another door, there was a bathroom and inside that, there was another walk-in closet.

Justin became calmer and stated, "Alex….I don't think this is our house…" He quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway with Alex trailing behind. He confirms his thought, "Yep. This is definitely _not _our house. I've never seen this hallway before; there are about 5 or 6 rooms up here!"

Alex agreed, "No kidding….let's check downstairs." She quickly raced downstairs and of course, there was no Waverly Sub-Station. In place of the restaurant, there was now a nice little sitting room with a front door across from it. Alex and Justin moved to the next room and saw a more formal living room with another TV and a couple of kid's toys lying around. Connecting to the living room was a very spacious kitchen with a small dining table to the side. Alex and Justin just stood there dumfounded for a couple minutes before speaking.

Alex asked, "Justin, what's going on?"

"I...I'm…not…sure." Justin managed to say as he was also speechless. He looks over to one wall on the opposite of the room that was full of pictures. "Look, Alex, there are a whole bunch of pictures over there."

"Yeah…maybe they'll help us figure out what's going on."

Alex and Justin slowly passed each photo confused and shocked. The first photo they encountered was just them by themselves, probably at the beach or something. Another picture was of them, again, hugging. They then saw a picture of an old couple they had never seen before in their life, but also came across another that was very familiar. It was Justin and Max with their parents…but where was Alex? They continued on to the next photo and saw a cute little girl just sitting in a bath tub, covered in soap and bubbles. Justin and Alex had no idea who this was and continued to the most surprising photo of them all.

Alex exclaimed, "Whoa, there! That did _not _happen!" She and Justin were now staring at a photo of what appeared to be them….kissing. Alex was in a long white gown and Justin was in a tux. This meant only one thing….their _wedding_.

Justin said quietly, "Alex….I know how weird this must sound, but it's got to be the truth. I think we're married."

Alex shrieked, "Ewww! _What?!?!_"

Justin spoke once more, "Uhh…yea. I don't know how this happened, but…."

He was soon interrupted by a loud, continuous cry from upstairs. "Th…that…sounds….like a _baby_."

The two siblings quickly rushed upstairs and followed the noise until they reached a specific room. As they entered the room, the walls were painted with all sorts of flowers, obviously a little girl's room. At the end of the room, there was a pink crib. Alex and Justin walked towards it and peered inside to find a small baby girl staring right back at them. It took a quick glance at them before continuing to cry again.

"Justin! She's crying again! What do we do?" Alex said in distress.

"Uh…we have to calm her down."

"Then pick her up!" Alex suggested.

Justin looked horrified, "What!?! No…I have no experience with babies whatsoever!"

"Neither do I!"

"But you're a girl!"

"Yea, but that doesn't mean…." Alex was interrupted by another piercing cry.

"Alex! No time for fighting right now, just pick her up." Justin exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Alex slowly and carefully picks up the baby girl and cradles her in her arms. She begins to sway her back and forth to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile, Justin began to look around the room and saw more and more photos of the little girl they had seen covered in bubbles. He saw a few pictures of himself, Alex, and the little girl. Then he saw one of him kissing the little girl's cheeks and then a few more of the little girl with Alex. Then he came across one particular photo that explained everything.

"Uhh…Alex?" Justin said cautiously.

Alex rolled her eyes, "What, Justin? I'm kind of busy right now…trying to calm down a baby girl I have never seen before in my life!"

Justin just shook his head at the picture he had such a hard time believing. "This little girl is closer to us than we can imagine. I think she's ours."

Alex stopped swaying back and forth, but quickly turned around to face Justin. "You mean she…she's our…._daughter?_"

Justin nods, "Look here for yourself." He points to the picture he came across just a couple minutes ago.

The picture was of a baby girl with a small inscription at the bottom.

_Kaylin Hope Russo _

_May 24, 2014 _

Alex just looked astonished and whispered, "Kaylin Hope…."

Justin just said, "It's a pretty name….and she's such a beautiful little girl. I think she's just turned a year old."

Alex thought it was unbelievable, "This isn't right, Justin. How can she be….well, you know?"

Justin replied, "I don't know…." He looked down at the little girl. She had Alex's face features….like her dark brown hair, lips, and nose. But when she opened her eyes, it looked like he was staring at himself. She had the same exact eye color as his….greenish-grey eyes.

Justin said once more, "I think this is really our daughter, Alex. Look at her, she's the exact image of you, but with my eyes."

Alex just stared at the little girl in her arms and had to admit, "I think you're right. But this has got to be some joke. We're siblings for crying out loud!"

Justin replied, "I know, I know….we'll figure what's going on in a bit."

Still a little freaked out by the past morning events, they all headed downstairs into the kitchen and look for something to eat for breakfast. As Justin opened the fridge, he caught sight of a very important note. It read:

_1:00- Lunch at mom and dad's today._

"Alex? There's a note saying we have lunch at mom and dad's house today." Justin remarked.

"Justin! You're a genius! That's it! Mom and Dad have got to know what's going on….I'm sure they're just as confused as us." Alex suggested.

"Hmm…I guess so. We'll just explain everything to them. It's worth a shot." Justin said, but was afraid that this new world Alex and he was now a part of was the real deal from now on.

**Review, please!**


	3. Explanation

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter! It really made my day! ;)**

Standing on the porch of a very unfamiliar house, Justin and Alex Russo hoped they were even at the right address. They had looked up their parents on the internet in order to find out where they lived. They actually lived quiet close, probably a good 15 minutes away. Justin held little Kaylin, apparently _his _daughter, in his arms as he rang the doorbell. The door opened, revealing two very familiar faces…their parents.

Justin and Alex, relieved to see such familiar people, cried, "Mom, Dad!" They gave each one of them a big hug.

Teresa smiled, "Nice to see you guys too! Oh my goodness! Is this little Kaylin? I swear, she keeps getting bigger and bigger each time I see her."

Jerry replied, "That's my beautiful granddaughter! So it's nice to see you, son." He addressed Justin.

Justin, still surprised, muttered, "Yeah….you too."

Teresa, who was now holding little Kaylin, said, "Lunch is ready whenever you guys are. So just come on in!" She heads off to the kitchen with Jerry trailing behind.

Alex and Justin just stand at the doorway speechless. Alex quickly turned and said, "Justin…what's going on? Seriously!"

Justin muttered, "I...I…don't…"

Alex began, "First off….do you remember anything that happened over the last couple of days?"

"No. All I remember is everything that happened from this morning until now." Justin said.

Alex agreed, "Me too. But I just have this strange feeling that I know what happened."

Justin nodded, "Yeah…let's start heading in…" He begins to walk towards the same room Teresa entered earlier.

Alex looked into his eyes and truthfully remarked, "Wait, Justin, I'm worried. I don't think mom and dad realize what's going…"

"I realized that too…this is their typical world. They_ now live _in this world." Justin replied.

Alex started, "But what are we going to say to…."

Justin interrupted, "No, we mustn't let them know what's going on. They'll think we're crazy. We're just going to have to try and learn about our new lives."

"Ok…but one question."

"Yeah?"

Alex took a deep breath before replying, "Dad called you 'son'."

"So? That isn't a question."

"Ugh. You know what I mean….That means that _our _mom and dad are actually just _yours._"

"Oh."

"So where are _my _parents?" Alex asked with concern.

Justin shrugged, "That's something we're going to have to find out."

-----

While eating, Jerry asked "How's work been, Justin?"

Justin had no idea where he even worked. In _his _world, he was applying for a job as a researcher in medicine. This was his back-up since he didn't keep his full powers. He had no idea what he was doing now, so he just replied, "Uhh…it's been alright."

"You've always made us proud, Justin. Helping the world through medicine is a wonderful thing." Teresa smiled as she fed baby Kaylin some food.

Justin had been right. He was a researcher in medicine in this reality. At least one thing was the same. Before he could talk anymore, Alex spoke up.

"Uhh…so I was thinking we should get together with my parents next weekend. Does that sound alright?" Alex questioned, trying to learn who her parents were.

Jerry and Teresa just looked puzzled. Teresa said gently, "Alex, dear, don't you remember? Your parents passed away in a car accident your first year of college."

Both Alex and Justin were shocked by this news, especially Alex. She turned to Justin with no clear expression, but Justin just smiled in a comforting manner.

Alex, still a little depressed even though she had no idea who her parents were, just replied, "Oh…right. I keep forgetting about that."

Teresa smiled back, "I know it must be hard for you, but you're lucky you met Justin that same year. He helped you get through the whole thing."

Alex simply remarked, "Yeah….I know." But the thing is, Alex had no idea what they were talking about. But she did learn one thing. Justin and her met in college. Wonderful…..

Teresa changed the subject, "So, Alex, does Kaylin eat more solid food now? Last time, she was still stuck with the old baby food." She laughs gently.

Alex replied without thinking, "How am I supposed to know?"

Jerry and Teresa looked at her as if she were crazy while Justin gave her a quick glare. Justin covered for Alex's mistake and said, "Uhh…Mom, Dad, what Alex really means is that…uhh…Kaylin…is slowly trying out different food."

Jerry and Teresa nodded understandingly. Jerry continued on and asked, "So, I talked to your brother, Max. He said he is available for a little family get together next weekend."

Justin thought of a way to outsmart his parents and replied, "Right…Max. How has he been? I haven't talked to him in a while now."

Teresa remarked, "He's doing great in the Wizard World. He's done a great job in helping create new spells."

Jerry added, "He's a pretty magnificent wizard if you ask me, although you did win the competition, Justin, we all know why you gave up your powers." He smiled towards Alex. "It's a very good thing you did, too."

Justin was star struck once again, "I won the wizard competition?!?!"

Jerry just looked at him weirdly and nodded, "Uhh…yes, son. But you gave up your powers to marry Alex."

"Oh…right. I knew that." Justin nervously chuckled, but at the same time, he realized something even greater. He turned to Alex who had the same expression on her face. They remembered everything now. In their world, Max had cast a spell on them due to their fighting. His spell might have led to this new reality.

Alex was already on the trail, "Mom and Dad, where does Max live?"

Teresa sounded surprised, "Alex! Don't you know where your own brother-in-law lives? For goodness sake, he lives just 10 minutes away from you."

Justin covered up for Alex once again, "Yes, mom, we know." Although he really didn't know, he continued, "Alex has just had a tough week with Kaylin, that's all. Her memory is just a little bit off." Hoping his parents would buy that, he said no more.

Jerry answered, "Oh…I see….You guys have been acting really weird ever since you arrived…asking all these questions you should already know."

Teresa laughed, "Yeah! It's like this is all new to you!"

Justin and Alex gave a quick glance towards each other before laughing along, "Uhh….yeah! We're so crazy!"

Justin began, "So…it was nice talking to you guys and great lunch, mom, but I think we should head home. We have some errands to run later on and I think Kaylin is getting tired." He said as he looked over to his very sleepy daughter. He quickly picked her up and with Alex, he walked towards the door.

"Alright, sweetie! We'll see you guys next week at our house for the get together." Teresa waved them good-bye.

Alex asked before leaving, "Uhh…what time?"

Teresa replied, "6:00! You can invite Harper as well!"

Alex was startled for a second. She totally forgot about her best friend. It never occurred to her that she was in this world as well.

----

As they arrived home, Justin carried a now sleeping Kaylin into her room and laid her down. He came back downstairs to discuss some things with Alex. "I put her down for her nap, Alex."

Alex just nodded, "Ok, whatever." She just stared off into space once again.

Justin sighed as he sat down next to Alex, "Well…we learned quite a lot from today, haven't we?"

Alex nodded.

"Alex…" Justin began. "I'm really sorry about your parents."

"It's fine. I never knew them." Alex said bluntly, but suggested, "I think I'll call Harper and invite her over for lunch tomorrow."

Justin agreed, "That sounds great. It'll be good for you. And I think we need to talk to Max over the next couple of days to find out what he did to us. We're going to have to do our best and ask him to send us back."

Alex shrugged, "I just hope you're right. What happen if he isn't able to send us back? Are we going to be stuck here forever?"

Justin replied, "I'm going to do everything I can so we can return to our normal lives. I'm going to get an explanation out of Mac. I assure you."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review…please? :)**


	4. An Old Face

**Sorry this has taken long; I've just been so busy with school. Everyone who reads this story is absolutely positively wonderful! :D So here's the next chapter! **

Alex woke up the next morning feeling a little sick. She quickly shrugged it off and remembered everything that happened yesterday. Everything was so crazy….like finding her brother sleeping next to her. They fixed that problem though. Justin slept in the guest room and Alex in the master bedroom….thank god. But everything was still abnormal. She and Justin were married for goodness sake! To add to that matter, they even had a little girl! It was now 9:30 and Alex went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she found a note from Justin.

_Alex,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably at work. Luckily, I was able to find out more about my job. Apparently I go to work Monday-Friday at 8:00 in the morning. Anyways, Kaylin has had her breakfast and I put her down again. Hopefully you'll check on her throughout the day. She was pretty fussy last night, but I took care of it. Well, I hope you have a good day with Harper and we'll talk about Max when I get home….which should be around 6:00._

_-Justin _

Alex put down the note and remembered her baby girl. She had never done any parenting before, so how was she supposed to take care of a little girl? Ugh….life was so difficult. Well, she had better go and check on Kaylin now.

She got to her daughter's room and stared at the little girl in front of her. She did look a lot like her and when she smiled, she looked so beautiful. It would be hard to resist this little girl, but she knew she shouldn't get attached. Heck, this isn't even her kid….well maybe it is, but who cares? Kaylin stirred and giggled at Alex.

Kaylin held out her hands and giggled, "Mama!"

Alex muttered to herself, "Oh…God…._Mama? _Seriously?!?!" She just lifted Kaylin into her arms and left the room.

As soon as she was downstairs, she put down Kaylin in her high chair as she got a hold of the phone. She dialed Harper's number….well, the one she knew from her world. Luckily, on the other end of the line, she heard a familiar voice. She invited Harper over and they had decided on having lunch at 1:00.

----

Alex opened the door and hugged her best friend. "Harper! At least one familiar face! You have no idea what I've been going through!"

Harper looked confused, "Huh? Are you alright? Is Justin and Kaylin ok?"

Alex sighs, "Yeah…they're fine….Look, Harper, I'm going to tell you something that may sound really crazy, but you're just going to have to believe me."

Harper said, "Alright. So what's up?"

Alex told her everything that happened since she found out that Justin was married to her.

Harper looked very puzzled and began to smile, "Alex, calm down. It must have been a dream. How could you forget your own husband and daughter?"

"I don't even have a husband or daughter in my world! Harper, you have to believe me! Look, I can prove it to you. Just ask me questions you think I would know."

Harper shrugged, "Fine. First question: How old are you?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm 23! But…."

Harper said, "See! You could answer that question. Everything is alright."

Alex exclaimed, "I'm the same age in my world! That question was irrelative to this world! Ugh! Harper, can you just do this properly for me?"

"Fine. Second Question: Where did you and Justin get married?"

"I don't know! See what I'm talking about!" Alex exclaimed.

Harper asked, "You really don't know? You guys were married in the Bahamas. Anyways, next questions: What is Kaylin's middle name?"

"Umm….I think I saw it upstairs on a photo….umm…" Alex pondered that thought before she said, "I don't know."

Harper looked surprised, "Alex, Kaylin's middle name is Hope. How can you forget that? Look, I'm still very doubtful, but I kind of believe you now."

Alex was relieved, "Finally. Let's have lunch."

As they ate lunch, Harper asked, "So, Alex, how are you going to fix this problem…..if it even is true."

Alex replied, "Well, this has got to be magic. Justin and I believe that Max had something to do with it."

Harper asked, "You mean Justin's brother?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. He's actually my brother too….but not anymore. I'm going to have to ask Justin to call him tonight so we can talk."

Harper looked at the clock, "Oh, I have to go, Alex. It was nice talking to you. Hopefully you can sort this whole thing out. By the way, I bought some of the chocolate cake we used to eat all the time when we were kids." She put the box in the refrigerator.

Alex smiled and hugged Harper "Thanks. You're a great friend."

Before Harper left she quickly asked, "So what time is the get together on Saturday? Your mom called me, but she didn't mention a time."

Alex had to think for a bit, but then said "It's at 6:00."

Harper smiled, "Okay! Zeke and I will be there."

Alex asked, "Zeke?" She thought for a bit, but then realized, "Omg! _Zeke?!?_ Justin's old alien friend?"

Harper laughed, "Yup that's the one. I guess you really don't remember things, do you?"

Alex shook her head and replied. "Nope."

Without thinking, Harper asked one more question before she asked, "So, Alex, did you tell Justin yet?"

Alex was confounded, "Huh? Tell Justin what?"

Harper continued, "You know, about the….." She quickly stopped herself and realized that Alex wouldn't know yet. She decided not to tell Alex since she had no idea what was going on anyways. "Uhh, never mind Alex. I'll ask you later."

Alex replied, "Okay. Bye! I'll talk to you soon."

------

It was now 6:00 and Justin kept his word. He got home and said, "Alex! I'm home!"

Alex called, "I'm in the living room!"

Justin made his way to one of the rooms of the house and saw Alex reading a magazine. He also looked at Kaylin who was sitting on the floor playing with some toys. He quickly asked, "How was today?"

Alex replied, "It was good. Harper came over for lunch."

"That's good."

Little Kaylin looked up as she realized that he daddy was home. She giggled and looked at Justin as she held up her hands and exclaimed, "Dada! Dada!"

Justin stammered as he leveled himself with his little girl, "Uhh….hi, Kaylin."

Kaylin lifted her hands up higher and began to whimper.

Alex looked at a bewildered Justin and Kaylin, "Justin, I think she wants you."

Justin quickly replied, "Oh…right." He slowly and carefully lifted Kaylin into his arms and played with her. He threw her up in the air and caught her as she laughed.

Alex took her eyes off the magazine for a little bit and saw what Justin was doing to Kaylin. She quickly stood up, "Justin! What are you doing?"

Justin stopped throwing Kaylin up in the air, "Uh….playing?"

"That's so dangerous! Put her down! What happened if you didn't catch her?" Alex shouted.

Justin chuckled, "Jeez, calm down, Alex. She likes it. Are your motherly instincts kicking in?" He laughed jokingly.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Justin sighed, "I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." As he was in the kitchen he yelled, "Alex, did you feed Kaylin?"

Alex replied, "Yeah!"

A few minutes later, Justin walked back into the living room with a piece of chocolate cake and sat next to Alex.

Justin said, "Is this the cake you and Harper used to eat all the time?" He took a bite.

Alex turned her head and nodded, but the smell of chocolate made her sick inside. She quickly ran to the bathroom and let go her remains of lunch.

Justin quickly asked, "Alex?" He put down his plate and picked up Kaylin before rushing to the nearest bathroom. Sitting on the floor, Alex was moaning in pain. "Alex, you alright?"

Alex weakly shook her head. "I've been feeling a little sick all day." She couldn't continue cause she emptied out into the toilet once more. "Oh god…I think I have food poisoning. Or that cake made me sick." She continued to moan and hold her stomach.

Justin was just speechless, but Kaylin looked scared. She began to reach her hands out and screamed, "Mama! Mama!"

Justin quickly removed Kaylin from the sight of Alex and took her back into the living room. He tried to calm her down, "Kaylin…shhh…..Alex, I mean Mama, is going to be okay. She isn't feeling good, that's all."

Kaylin kept on screaming and began to squirm in Justin's arms, making it hard for him to keep control of her. "Me want Mama!" She began to cry.

Alex yelled from the bathroom, "Justin! Please get her to be quiet! I have a serious headache!"

Justin replied back, "Well, I'm sorry, ok? I've only been a father for about 48 hours now. I'm doing my best!"

After 10 more minutes of continuous screaming and crying, Justin had finally calmed Kaylin down and put her to bed. He returned back to the bathroom and Alex was sitting on the floor, still in pain.

Justin walked over to Alex and helped her get up, "Alex, you got to help yourself. Come one. You need to rest." He brought her back to her bedroom and got some medication for her. He handed her some pills and a glass of water, "Here, take these. They should help. If you need anything during the night, just let me know. So…uhh, good-night."

Alex couldn't make out what he was saying, since she was in too much pain. She just felt so tired. She quickly fell asleep, totally forgetting about working things out with Max.

**Please review :P**


	5. Photo Album

**This is more of a filler chapter on everything that's going on. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

The next morning, Alex was abruptly woken up because she felt nauseated once more. She quickly ran to the bathroom and heaved once more.

She brushes her teeth and whispers to herself, "This is pathetic. What in the world is going on with me?"

She opened the cabinet in their bathroom and found some Advil. She quickly took one pill and walked back out into their bathroom. The clock read 10:00. She walked into the hallway and as she past Kaylin's bedroom; she saw a dark figure slowly bouncing up and down.

Alex whispered, "Justin?"

The figure quickly turned around with a sleeping Kaylin in his arms. He whispered as he looked down at Kaylin, "Uh…hey. She was up early and I just got her back to sleep again."

"Oh…that's good."

"So are you feeling alright?" Justin asked quietly.

Alex replied as she nodded, "Uhh…yeah. I felt woozy right as I woke up, but I'm feeling better now. Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh, well I knew you weren't feeling well last night and Kaylin woke up every hour. I knew she would be cranky, so I just thought….uhh…"

Alex smiled, "Thanks…Justin. That was really nice of you. Do you want me to take her now?"

"Uhh…sure. That'd be great." Justin handed Kaylin over to Alex. "So I'm going to try and find out some information about Max."

"Oh right! I forgot to ask you about that yesterday." Alex said as Kaylin began to cry.

Justin sighed, "Well, she's awake again. She may be hungry."

Alex nodded and carried Kaylin downstairs. She quickly got a bottle out of the fridge and gave it to Kaylin, but she refused it.

Alex realized what was wrong, "Oh…you want it heated! I saw my mom do that for Max a couple of times." She put the bottle in the microwave and after a couple of seconds, she took it out and handed it to Kaylin, who shook her head once again.

"Kaylin, please drink it…." Alex was getting very annoyed.

Kaylin began to cry again and threw the bottle on the floor, milk spilling everywhere.

Alex exclaims, "Kaylin! No!" She bent down and cleaned up the mess.

Kaylin just continued to shriek louder and cry harder.

Alex is surprised by her behavior and covered her ears, "Ugh! Please stop! You're giving me a headache!"

She picked up Kaylin and began to rock her back and forth. Surprisingly, within a matter of minutes, she was asleep. Alex began to head upstairs, but something caught her eyes. In the middle of the hallway, there were two large books. Alex walked to the bookcase and found out they were actually albums. One was labeled "Justin and Alex" and the other one was named "Family". She quickly grabbed the two albums in one arm and headed for the living room, but bumped into Justin along the way.

"Alex! Look what I…." Justin began loudly.

"Shh! I just got her to fall asleep." Alex groaned.

Justin lowers his voice and whispered, "Oh sorry…but look what I have! I found out where Max lives and here's his phone number." He held up a piece of paper with scribbling on it.

Alex said, "That's great, Justin. Now we can go back to our normal lives."

"I know!" Justin said as he realized Alex's hands were full. "Hey, do you want me to take Kaylin?"

"Yes, please!" Alex sounded relieved and headed for the living room.

Justin followed her and asked, "What've you got there?" He sat down next to Alex on the couch.

"Well, I think I found some photo albums." Alex replied as she opened the first album titled "Justin and Alex".

On the front page was a black and white picture of Alex and Justin holding each other tightly. And of course, Justin was in a black tux and Alex was in the white dress every girl dreamed of having.

Justin asked quietly, "Is this our…_wedding?_"

Alex just nodded as she flipped to the next page. There were photos of what the wedding looked like. Apparently they had a beach wedding during the sunset. There were beautiful flowers and decorations everywhere. It was actually quite breathtaking.

Alex smirked, "Well, at least we chose a nice place for our wedding."

They continued on to the next couple of pages, which were full of photos of the wedding party. It looked like Harper was the Maid of Honor and Max was the Best Man. Then there were other pictures of the bridesmaids and groomsmen alongside Teresa and Jerry. The rest of the album was devoted to themselves. There were numerous pages of Justin and Alex hugging, laughing, kissing, and doing what every normal couple would do.

Alex commented, "This is disturbing. I never imagined looking at pictures of us getting married."

"No kidding."

They finally reached the end of the album and Alex picked up the second one, which was labeled "Family".

On the first couple of pages, there were many photos of Alex and Justin with their families. Max was in a lot of them and so were Teresa and Jerry. But then there were also some photos of a couple they had never seen before.

Justin said, "I think those are your parents, Alex"

Alex muttered, "Yeah…" She looked at the pictures closer and came to the conclusion that her parents didn't look half bad. They looked very nice….she only wished she could've met them.

Justin turned the page for Alex and sighed, "Wow."

Alex looked at the page before and exclaimed, "Ew! Oh my gosh! Is that _me? _I look huge when I'm pregnant!"

Justin laughed and simply replied, "That's how you're supposed to look like, Alex. This isn't rocket science….it's actually really funny!" He continued to laugh.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Stop laughing! Sure, I'm pregnant, but don't you think it's weird that _you _are the father of my kid?"

Justin calmed down, "Huh…you're right. It's still very weird."

They turned through more pages and got to the pictures of when Kaylin was a baby. Then more as she grew up.

Justin said, "She looks a lot like you, Alex."

"Yeah…but her eyes are like yours."

"I know, but you've got to admit that she's pretty cute." Justin replied.

Alex just nodded and closed the album.

Justin said sarcastically, "Well, wasn't that fun?"

Alex mentioned, "It _was _nice to see more about our lives, but this shouldn't be happening in the first place. This is freaking me out a lot."

"Same. I'm going to call Max right now." Justin said right before he left to find a phone. About five minutes later, he walked back to where Alex was and said, "I got a hold of Max."

"And?"

"We're going to go to his place tomorrow morning and we can discuss everything." Justin replied.

"Finally! This is our chance to set things straight." Alex mentioned."

Justin replied, "Yup. First thing tomorrow morning."

**Reviews are much appreciated! ;) **


	6. Max

**Hi Everyone- Sorry I haven't been updating. It was my birthday a couple days ago ;) So I was pretty busy with that and I have plenty of homework. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoy this update! **

"Hey Guys!" Max exclaimed. It was 9:30 in the morning and Justin kept his promise to Alex. They had gone to see Max.

"Uhh… hi." Justin muttered

Max looked at Kaylin and took her out of Alex's arms. "Wow! Is this my little niece? I'm so glad I get to see you!" He throws Kaylin around and plays with her. He tickles her and throws her up in the air once more, but doesn't quite catch her.

Alex gasped and was speechless before seeing Kaylin hit the couch with a bounce. She looked at Max who was relieved and said, "Max! You almost hurt Kaylin! What would've we done if…."

Max chuckled, "Chill, Alex. You know I always do that when she comes over here. She likes it. See…." Kaylin began to laugh and hold her hands out to Max.

Alex whispered, "Uhh….yeah. I forgot."

Max smiled, "So what's up?"

Justin came out point blank, "Max, we need to tell you something that you aren't going to believe. But just listen, alright?"

Max shrugged and said, "Go on…."

Alex filled in, "We're all brothers and sisters."

"Umm…duh? I think we could all figure that one out, Alex." Max smirked.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Max, what she means is that we're brothers and sisters through our own flesh and blood. Alex and I are siblings."

Max chuckled, "Oh please, Justin….Are you okay?"

Alex exclaimed, "Look, Max…Justin and I woke up in the same bed just two days ago having no idea where we were. And to figure out that we were married with Kaylin was such a big surprise. You have to understand."

Max became serious and said, "Fine. But…._really? _ Even if you came from somewhere else, how did you get _here?"_

Justin smiled, "And that's where you come in. Alex and I remember that you said some sort of spell…in our world of course…and we ended up here."

"Dude, that's crazy. I wouldn't even know how to do those types of spells!"

"Hah! But you did! Somehow the spell you cast was powerful enough to do this much damage." Alex corrected him. She continued, "So we're here today so that you can send us back."

Max's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds before he mentioned, "This is unbelievable. If I don't remember the spell, one that is very powerful, then what makes you think I can send you back to wherever you came from?"

Justin shrugged, "The point is that we came to you because we you're the only one we know who has full wizards powers. You yourself probably have the adequate amount of power needed to send us home."

Max continued, "I honestly don't know what to do."

Alex was getting impatient, "Fine then. Do you know of any other way of fixing this problem?"

Max thought hard for a couple of minutes before he shared, "Why don't you find the Stone of Dreams?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "You have got to be joking me. I am NOT going through that again."

"Again?"

Justin explained, "We've already been through that before, Max….in our world that is. When we were teenagers, Alex made the mistake of saying another powerful spell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alex was a _wizard?" _Max exclaimed.

"Well at least in our world. Anyways, she wished that our parents….mom and dad in this world….had never even met. So Alex and I had to locate the Stone of Dreams. There were many times where we could've gotten hurt or loose each other. And I think both of us now have vowed to never get back into that situation." Justin finished explaining.

Before Max could respond, Alex impatiently asked, "Why can't you just send us back? It shouldn't be that hard….you're a full wizard with full powers!"

Max sighed, "Fine. There are two main reasons why I'm against this. First of all, I just don't want to. Why would I send my brother and his wife into another reality? That's just stupid. Even if I do, you can't come back."

Alex bluntly said, "So?"

Justin continued, "Alex, it's alright. Max, what's the second reason?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I don't think I can send you back, even if I did my best to do so."

Alex replied, "But we _want _to go back!"

"I know that. But you must really _want _it. You see, when you ended up in this world, you automatically created a bond with everyone you encountered so far. That connection should be broken in order for you to return home." Max explained in more detail.

Alex rolled her eyes and Justin sighed. Seeing the disappointment on their faces, Max quickly suggested, "Look, if I supposedly 'cast a spell', there must be a pretty good reason for magic to bring you here. Just try it out, alright?"

Justin agreed and acted normal, "Okay."

As soon as he said that, Alex shot him a look of disgust and walked abruptly out the door.

Justin quickly picked up Kaylin and headed for the door as he said, "Max, I'll see you on Saturday. I think Alex is upset…so I got to go."

Max just waved and said, "Good-bye."

As Justin walked out of Max's front door, he saw Alex in the car, looking rather angry. He quickly buckled Kaylin into her car seat before getting in and driving home. As soon as they arrived back home, Alex swiftly got out of the car and slammed the door. Minutes later, Justin followed.

Justin put Kaylin in her play crib and looked for his 'wife', "Alex! Where are you?" He walked upstairs to her bedroom and found her sitting on the bed.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Alex mumbled.

"What did I do now?" Justin asked bewildered.

"You know exactly what you did."

"No, I don't, Alex. Just tell me because I hate it when…"

Alex turned around and glared at Justin as she practically yelled, "Why did you agree??!!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you agree with Max's plan about this while 'connection' thing?!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh that….look, the reason why I agreed is because I know it's not going to take long for us to break whatever bond we have with this reality!" Justin shot back.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex's voice became quieter and she looked a little scared. "What if we never go back? What happens then?"

Justin was silent for a bit and changed the subject, "Why are you so moody lately, Alex?"

"_What????_" Alex exclaimed.

"You know…why are you just so cranky? When we were growing up, you never got this mad." Justin explained.

"Well things have changed, Justin. For crying out loud, I don't think you've even noticed that we're _married._" Alex said.

Justin gave her one last look before leaving her room and walking downstairs. As he entered the living room, he thought about the questions Alex had asked. _How can you be so sure? What if we never go back? What happens then? _As those questions replayed in his head over and over again, he knew something didn't feel right. Suddenly, he started to question his agreement with Max.

He regretted what he said to Alex and a funny feeling overwhelmed….the feeling of uncertainty.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ;P**


	7. Keeps Getting Worse

**Here's the next chapters…enjoy, and don't forget to review! Hehe…3**

"Alex, where's Kaylin's food? And her baby bag?" Justin yelled from downstairs.

A voice from upstairs replied, "How should I know?"

"Well, maybe because you're her _mother!" _ Justin was a wreck. It was Saturday afternoon, the day they were supposed to go to his parents' house for dinner, and they were already twenty minutes late. The reason for that was because Alex was feeling sick pretty much the whole day and she was very _moody. _So he decided not to deal with her until now….bad idea. She was now taking forever to get ready and Kaylin was being cranky.

"Alex, please hurry up!" Justin yelled as he carried Kaylin, who was crying hysterically. "Kaylin, Shh…it's okay."

Kaylin cried louder, "No! Me want mommy!"

Justin sighed and quickly went into the garage. He strapped Kaylin into her car seat, struggling to do so. As she continued to scream, he ran back into the house and up the stairs to Alex's room.

"Alex, come on!"

"Will you just chill?" Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm coming!"

"Look, Kaylin wants you for whatever reason and since you're not with her, she's having a conniption in the car." Justin explained.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Soon they finally arrived at their parents' house, but 45 minutes late.

Teresa opened the door and exclaimed, "They're here! Hi guys!"

"Mom, I'm so sorry we're late." Justin sighed.

"No problem, honey! We're just about to get started." Teresa replied.

As the family of three walked in, they were greeted by the rest of their family and friends. They passed Max who waved hi, but Alex ignored him anyways.

Jerry rushed up to Alex and took Kaylin away, "How's my beautiful granddaughter?"

As soon as he said this, Kaylin began to cry and held her hands out to Alex. Alex, who just sighed, said "I'll take her back. She's been really cranky today and won't leave my side. I'm sorry."

"No problem! I totally understand." Jerry smiled. "How about we start eating?"

They had a pretty good dinner with a couple laughs here and there, mostly between Harper and Zeke.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room just to talk.

Teresa asked, "Do you guys want to tea or coffee? I can go make some if you like."

Harper exclaimed, "It's alright, Mrs. Russo. Alex and I can probably do it ourselves."

"We can?" Alex looked unsure.

Harper smiled, "Of course we can! Come on, Alex!"

As the two best friends got everything together to make coffee and tea, Harper popped the question she wanted to ask Alex earlier in the week. "So did you tell him yet?"

"Huh?" Alex asked as she mixed some coffee.

"Have you told Justin about…well…you know…"

"Umm…I actually don't know, Harper."

Harper exclaimed, "The baby, you silly!"

Alex almost lost her balance for a second before pulling herself together…well at least trying to, "the….the…_baby?" _

"Of course, Alex! You're two months along, correct?"

Alex didn't even get a chance to answer because she was already out the kitchen door.

As Justin was in the middle talking to Zeke, he laughed, "Oh yeah! I remembered our weird Alien Club!"

"You have to admit that was pretty genius, Justin!" Zeke replied.

"I guess you're right and we…." Justin's voice trailed off as his attention turned to Alex, who was now gathering all their stuff together.

"Uhh…Alex….honey…." Justin cleared his throat as he felt it odd to refer to Alex that way, "…what are you doing?"

"Justin, we're leaving now. Get Kaylin and I'll be in the car." Alex said right before she left.

Justin who was sitting their shocked just stood up with Kaylin and apologized, "Sorry, everyone. Alex has been acting pretty weird lately…so I guess we should head home now."

After a chorus of good-byes from everyone, Justin joined Alex in the car and started to ask all sort of questions.

"What's going on, Alex? Why did we have to leave?" Justin asked all of a sudden.

Alex stared out the window and ignored Justin.

Justin simply replied, "Fine. Give me the silent treatment!"

As soon as they got home, Alex left abruptly once again and headed for upstairs. Justin repeated what he did the day before after they got home from Max's house. He put Kaylin in her play crib and quickly went to find Alex, who had her back turned to him.

Justin had enough and yelled, "What in the world is wrong with you? Would it hurt you to give me some answers?!?!?" Alex didn't answer, so he just sighed and continued, "Alex, I have no idea what is going on, but you've been absolutely crazy. And I…"

All of a sudden, Alex turned around with tears streaming down her face and shouted, "You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

Justin was a little shocked and muttered, "Alex are you alright?"

"No I'm not, Justin! You want to know what's wrong with me?" Alex continued to cry.

Justin just thought she was being ridiculous and yelled once more, "What, Alex?!?"

"You know why I've been feeling like hell for the last couple of days and why I've been so crappy?!?"

Justin smirked as he stood waiting in the middle of the doorway impatiently, "An answer would be good…_Alex." _

"Well maybe it's because I'M PREGNANT! Have you ever thought about that?" Alex yelled right before she slammed the door in Justin's face.

Right there, Justin felt like a ton of bricks hit him. He didn't expect anything like that…but somehow it made sense. As he pondered his thoughts, he heard Kaylin cry and went to go get her and put her down.

After a lot of thinking, Justin entered Alex's room for the second time that night and saw her laying down on the bed. He knew she had been crying, so he sat down next to her and sighed, "Alex…"

"Go away, Justin."

"I…I didn't know, Alex…" Justin stuttered.

Alex sat up and looked him in the eyes, "But you know now, Justin. I really don't think you know how I feel."

"We're going to get through this…and I…" Justin started.

Alex interrupted, "Justin, I'm scared! I barely know anything about taking care of Kaylin and now I'm going to have another baby…I've never felt what it's like to…"

Justin just said, "Alex…calm down. It's going to be alright. Look, I'm scared too. I have the same amount of information you have about kids and now we're going to have another one."

"I've never done anything like this before…."

"I know. But we're going to have to work together on this. I'm most likely the father of this baby and I'm going to help you with everything you need. You're not alone, Alex." Justin comforted her.

After a lot of thinking, Alex just nodded her head, but then asked, "But now I'm pregnant, which means we're never going to get back to our own reality."

"I...I...know. We're just going to have to bare it. We'll get back somehow…The only problem now is that we have to deal with being parents all over again." Justin chuckled a slight bit.


	8. Family?

It had been weeks since the Russo family found out about Alex being pregnant and everything was stressful at first, but they were getting used to the idea…slowly, but surely.

Justin walked to where Alex was sitting and said, "So don't forget about your doctor's appointment, kay?"

Alex turned to him with a face of horror, "What?!? You never told me anything about that!"

Justin retorted, "Yes, I did, Alex. You haven't been listening to me."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, but you have to come with me." Alex smiled with satisfaction.

Now it was Justin's turn to be resistant, "Yeah, right! There's no way you can drag me into this!"

"Oh, Justin, come on!"

"No, Alex. Plus, I have to take care of Kaylin." Justin said.

"Kaylin can come with us! Remember what you said to me a couple weeks ago? You said you're going to help me with anything I need...no matter what!" Alex mentioned.

Justin sighed, "Alright. I'll come, but I _hate _doctors' appointments!"

"Isn't your job all about medicine?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah…but the _researching _part. I don't do well with broken bones and other crap." Justin shuddered.

Alex whispered under her breath, "What a nerd…"

Justin ignored what she said and mentioned, "Speaking of Kaylin, when are you going to tell her about the baby?"

"Why do we need to tell her? She isn't going to understand. She's only a year old." Alex said.

"But we should really tell her…it wouldn't hurt."

"Whatever…"

A couple minutes later, Justin returned with Kaylin in his arms and put her next to Alex.

Kaylin climbed over Alex in a matter of seconds, which caught Alex by surprise, "Whoa! Kaylin…." She turned to Justin and whispered in a hushed tone, "You didn't tell me you were going to bring her here!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "We just talked about this literally minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to tell her!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin smirked, "Well, too late now."

Alex looked down at the smiling little girl on her lap staring at her with the same eyes as Justin. She began to smile, but quickly picked her up and handed her to Justin. Kaylin began to cry once in Justin's arms.

"Great, Alex…Look what you did!" Justin said.

"So what?"

"Alex! Kaylin wants you….you're her _mother_." Justin reasoned.

"But I didn't ask to be her mother!" Alex raised her voice.

"Well I didn't ask to be her father, but what can we do?" Justin questioned.

Alex looked at the little girl with tears in her eyes and gave in, "Alright." She picked up Kaylin once more and smiled.

Kaylin began to laugh and babbled, "Me love mommy!"

Alex didn't have the guts to say "I love you" back to the little girl, so she jut ignored her and said, "Good…Kaylin."

Justin started, "Kaylin…we have something to tell you."

Kaylin looked up at Justin and smiled, "Dada?"

"Yea…umm, would you like a baby brother or sister, Kaylin?" Justin asked.

"Ba-ba?" Kaylin looked bewildered.

Justin looked at Alex, "What does that mean?"

Alex shrugged, "Umm…her bottle?"

"Oh…then no, Kaylin. Like another baby…" Justin tried to explain again.

This time Kaylin wasn't paying attention and began to play with Alex's hair.

Alex who was trying to pry Kaylin away from her hair just said, "I told you she wouldn't understand!"

Justin sighed, "Well, at least we tried."

----

Justin and Alex, along with Kaylin, finally arrive at the doctor's office in the afternoon. The doctor was examining Alex, who looked very uncomfortable.

The doctor smiled happily, "So are you ready for the ultrasound, Mrs. Russo?"

"Ready than I'll ever be." Alex muttered unhappily.

After the doctor applied the cool gel on Alex, a little picture popped up on a screen and she said, "Well, there's the baby!"

Justin felt more at ease as he looked at the tiny blob on the screen. He thought "_This isn't so bad. It's kind of nice to see our baby."_

Alex was just silent as she stared at the screen, but then asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor replied, "I think it's a little too early to find that out, but when you come back for your next appointment, we could probably tell you."

Alex just nodded and after a bit of paperwork, they were set to leave. When they finally arrive home, Justin asked, "Alex, you've been quiet…are you alright?"

"Yeah…just a little surprised." Alex said in a whisper.

"If you're thinking about the baby…I know what you mean. That was kind of…_sweet._" Justin said.

"Sure…you could say that, but I'm more concerned about returning home. I'm not so keen to have this baby." Alex mentioned, but then asked another question, "Justin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Alex asked quickly.

Justin didn't answer for a couple minutes, but then replied, "Well, honestly, I'd be happy with either. But I'd actually like a little girl…because Kaylin is really cute and it'd be nice for her to have a little sister."

"So….not a boy?" Alex shrugged.

"Well, I guess. A boy would be nice too….wait, how about you?"

"Well, I shouldn't even be thinking about this because I truthfully don't want kids. But a boy would be kind of nice." Alex stated.

Justin nodded and looked at Kaylin, "What would you like for dinner, Kaylin?"

"Pan...akes!" Kaylin clapped her tiny hands together.

Justin smiled, "Pancakes?"

Alex said, "Well, I hate to admit it, but pancakes actually sound very good right now."

Justin shrugged, "Alright then. Pancakes it is!"

They got all the ingredients to make pancakes out and began to cook. They made quite a mess, but had a lot of fun doing so. All of a sudden, Kaylin threw some flour on to Alex's face.

Alex jumped in surprise, "Kay…."

Before she could finish her statement, Justin began to laugh, "You…look…s..so…funny!"

"Shut up, Justin!" Alex said, but began to laugh along with everybody else and threw more flour on both Justin and Kaylin.

Kaylin shouted, with joy, "Mama! Dada! Kiss me!"

Alex smiled, "Alright…"

Both adults bent down and kissed their daughter right on the cheek. Kaylin giggled and jabbered, "Mama and Dad kiss!"

Justin quickly looked at Alex who looked really nervous, "Umm…Kaylin, not right now…how about mommy and daddy hug instead?"

Kaylin smiled, "O…tay."

Alex looked a lot more relieved and got closer to Justin and hugged him. As she did so, she whispered, "Thank you…"

Justin whispered back, "You bet."

They broke away and Kaylin giggled as she looked at her parents, "Fam..ily…love me!"

"We're a family now." Justin sounded surprise to hear himself say that.

Alex looked a bit upset, "Yeah…but we shouldn't be." She quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Kaylin's face expression dropped and questioned, "Mama?"

Justin sighed, knowing he hit a sensitive spot for Alex, and just said, "Umm…she had to do something, Kaylin. Just sit here and eat your pancakes." He quickly left to find Alex….he was doing a lot of that lately.

"Alex…we were perfectly fine just ten minutes ago, but you just have to ruin it! I'm sorry if I…" Justin began.

"I don't understand how you can just be so…._accepting." _ Alex said quietly. "It's like you're _meant to be here."_

"What? You know that I…." Justin started again.

"Justin, you've never had a kid before and you're already the perfect father to Kaylin." Alex sounded distressed. "How can you do that when you know things aren't supposed to be this way?"

"I don't know, Alex…but every day, I feel more and more comfortable here." Justin reasoned.

"But you know it isn't right! We _need _to get back to our reality." Alex raised her voice.

Justin became angrier, "Is that all you really care about? Getting home?"

"Uhh…yeah! What about you?" Alex asked.

"Of course I care about that, but don't you think you should give that a break for a little bit? I think Max is right….magic brought us here for some reason."

"Who cares about that, Justin?" Alex yelled.

"Well, believe it or not, Alex, but I do. Did you see how happy Kaylin was tonight? It was because _we _were getting along for once. And when she mentioned us being a family…I had to agree." Justin reasoned.

"But this is wrong, Justin! It's supposed to be you, me, Max, mom, and dad…that's _family! _Not you, me, and Kaylin!" Alex shouted.

"Would you just stop being so self-centered?!?! Don't endure this life for you and I, Alex, do it for Kaylin…who believes that we _are, in fact, _her parents!" Justin asked loudly.

"Justin, I will _never _love Kaylin the way you do! Nor can I be with you!" Alex yelled, realizing she shouldn't have said that.

"Well, that's nice to know, Alex. But I truly believe that magic has some reason for this to happen." Justin retorted.

Alex calmed down, "Justin…I…"

"I'm so sick of you…this time, save it, Alex." Downstairs, Kaylin began to cry and Justin gave one last look to Alex, "I have to go and take care of Kaylin…whether you like it or not."

Alex was surprised by what her brother said and felt guilty. Maybe he was right…she needed to accept the fact that she was a part of this world now. It couldn't be all that bad if she at least tried….

**Well, a little bit more of Kaylin, Justin and Alex fluff ;) in this chapter…but uh-oh…a fight! :O- lol! Review, plz!**


	9. Getting Ready

**Wow. A lot of you must hate me by now…I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry. It's the end of the trimester and we're having all sorts of projects and exams. I'm lucky I was able to quickly write up this chapter…so once again, SO SORRY!!!**

Alex woke up the next morning, still feeling horrible about her unnecessary fight with Justin. She quickly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Near the dining table, Kaylin was sitting in her high chair with Justin next to her, feeding her oatmeal. It looked like they were both having a good time since both of them were laughing. Alex though to herself, _He really is a perfect father, I just need to be a better mother…_

Kaylin caught sight of Alex and yelled, "Mama!"

Justin turned around and caught a quick glance of Alex before standing up to wash the dishes. After he was done, he headed back upstairs.

Alex sighed and said, "Justin…wait."

Justin turned around and asked, "What do you want now, Alex?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for those things I said last night to sound the way they did. I'm really nervous about this whole thing and my emotions got the best of me. Will you forgive me?" Alex pleaded.

Justin sighed and then smiled weakly, "Ok…"

"I can clean up Kaylin for you, Justin." Alex said.

Justin agreed, "Sounds good."

Alex also mentioned, "I think we should tell mom and dad about the baby."

"Uhh….sure."

Within the hour, they arrived at their parent's home.

Jerry opened the door, "Oh, hey guys, what a surprise."

Teresa comes into view as she stands next to Jerry, "We didn't expect you guys to come today."

Justin smiled, "We know, but we have to tell you something."

"Alright then, come on in." Teresa said as she led them to the living room.

They all found their place on either the couch or chairs around the living room as Jerry asked, "So, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Alex took a deep breath and began, "We're expecting another baby."

Teresa's eyes became huge and she cried for joy, "This is so wonderful!" She hugged Alex tightly as Jerry congratulated Justin.

After the commotion quieted down, Teresa excitingly asked, "When are you due, Alex?"

"Uhh….."

Knowing Alex had no idea what she was talking about, Justin did some quick math in his head and replied, "Late January."

Jerry smiled, "Oh, so right after the New Year!"

Justin nodded. After a lot more excitement and intriguing conversations, Justin, Alex, and Kaylin finally headed home.

**---1 month later---**

Justin and Alex were on their way to the hospital for the second doctor's appointment. This time they decided to leave Kaylin home with their parents.

As he was driving, Justin muttered, "I can't believe you dragged me into this again, Alex. You know I hate going to the doctor."

"Oh suck it up, Justin. You'll be fine. What's going to happen when I'm in labor?" Alex questioned.

"Well, first of all, I was trying very hard to block that image out of my head and second, I really don't want to think about that right now." Justin replied, before pulling into the driving lot. He was just about to get out of the car when Alex stopped him.

"Hold on, Justin." Alex said.

Justin turned to her and said, "Yeah?"

"Today's the day we're going to get the chance to know the baby's gender." Alex quietly said.

"Oh….yeah."

"I've been thinking, I'd rather not know if the baby's a boy or girl." Alex suggested.

"Actually, I agree with you. It'll be nice to be surprised in the end." Justin said.

During the check-up, a new doctor introduced themselves to Justin and Alex.

"Hello. Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I'm Dr. Sanders. I am your OBGYN and I'll be monitoring this pregnancy." She explained.

Justin and Alex replied, "Nice to meet you."

During the check-up, Dr. Sanders asked, "Would you like to know the genders of the babies?"

As they agreed on earlier, Alex replied, "No. We'll just wait until later."

Justin, being very attentive, asked, "Wait, did I just hear you say _babies?_"

Dr. Sanders looked surprised, "Oh I thought you knew you were having twins." She laughed to herself, "Well, you know now!"

Alex looked pale, "We're having _two_ babies!?!?!"

The doctor nodded and continued, although Alex was in a lot of shock, "Mrs. Russo, I just want to let you know about all the side effects when you're pregnant. First of all, since you're having twins, you'll be showing a lot earlier and you'll be a slight bigger than normal. I've assumed that you're past the morning sickness stage, which means you'll start having weird food cravings, mood swings, and aches throughout your body."

Alex sarcastically replied, "Wonderful!"

After filling out some more forms, Justin and Alex headed home.

Justin asked, "So Alex, what do you think about twins?"

Alex muttered, "I'm not so keen about that. Having two kids at the same time isn't exactly told to be fun."

"You'll be alright, and I'll help you out as much as I can. By the way, we're going to start planning for this baby to come."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like get some baby furniture around the house, some clothes, and other baby stuff we'll need." Justin answered.

"Oh…right. Well, we can start looking over these next few weeks." Alex suggested.

"Good idea. Well, I'm going to pick up Kaylin from mom and dad's place." Justin said.

"Alright…have fun." Alex smiled.

**I know I fast forward a bit in this chapter, but I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading and review!**


	10. Side Effects

"Oh…my…God. Justin!!!!" Alex screamed.

Justin came rushing in with a half naked Kaylin in one hand and a towel in the other; he had just finished giving her a bath. He asked anxiously, "What? What's wrong?"

Alex was staring in front of a mirror, "Look at me."

"What?" Justin replied in an ignorant and impatient tone.

"I am huge!!!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin sighed in relief, "Jeez, Alex. You scared me for a bit…anyways, you need to understand this is normal for you. You're having a _baby."_

"Like I haven't noticed," Alex retorted, "I'm having to kids! I am four months pregnant and I look like 6 months! I can barely fit into my oversized pajama shirts!

Justin rolled his eyes, "You're going to get bigger, Alex. So can we please get over the fact that you are fat?"

Alex turned around, hurt by his comment, asked, "I'm fat?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

Justin, realizing what he just said, muttered to himself," Great, now look what've said." He quickly tried to reason with Alex, "Uh….Alex. It's alright…I didn't mean it that way. Remember, this is very normal for you."

Alex replied, "But I'm fat! What am I going to do? No guys are ever going to look at me anymore." This was definitely the start of one of her nervous-breakdowns.

Justin cleared his throat, "Actually, Alex, guys should not have any _interest _in you whatsoever. I'm technically your husband."

Alex glared and became angry, "No, you are not!!!"

Kaylin, who was watching her parents in fear, was scared by Alex's sudden shout and started to cry.

Justin, now carrying a bawling little girl and trying to comfort his wife at the same time, quickly said, "Alex! Look what you did!"

"Me? Why is it always me? I am never appreciated around here, you know that? I feel like I…"

Justin quickly cut off her rambling and spoke in a voice that boomed over Kaylin's crying, "Alex! Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I got to take care of Kaylin. "I'll be right back in a couple minutes and we can talk about this…."

"Get out Justin!" Alex yelled.

Justin quickly backed off into the hallway and thought to himself, _Alex' mood swings are definitely kicking in, almost full blown. She's been a lot crankier lately and has been really touchy on a few subjects….including her weight. I have to learn to not say anything that'll make her mad, although she gets grumpy quite often. She has some good days, but mostly bad ones. Her mood swings are probably by far the worst I've seen. It's like taking all the times she has ever been mad at me in my life and times it by 10. She is such a handful…._

After Justin put Kaylin in her play crib, he went to go talk to Alex, "Hey, you ok now?"

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry, Justin. I can get really worked up about things, but it's only because of…."

"Your mood swings…I know. Look, it's partially my fault for bringing up certain topics that make you mad. Why don't we do some shopping today? We can look at baby clothes and furniture…and maybe some clothes for you." Justin filled in.

Alex nodded and showed a weak smile, "Alright."

_____

At the mall, they went into maternity shops first, to get Alex new clothes. Alex didn't have the greatest time. Knowing she was shopping for _very large_ sizes. They continued on to a shop for baby clothes.

Both Justin and Alex had quite a good time looking around.

Alex squealed, "This is so adorable!" She was holding a cute little outfit with a train on it.

Justin smiled, "Yeah it is, but make sure we don't get all of the same gender outfits. We don't know if we're having boys or girls."

"Or…both." Alex sighed.

After picking out a couple more outfits, they left the shop and continued on home. After they arrived home, Alex and Justin decided to plan the baby's room.

"Okay….so what color should we choose?" Justin asked.

"Hmm…blue?"

"No….the baby might be a girl. We have to choose a neutral color...like yellow." Justin reminded her.

"That's a nice color. Okay, yellow, but what pictures should be on the walls?" Alex questioned.

"Pictures?"

"Like a theme…you know, like flowers or clouds, etc." Alex explained.

"Oh. Why don't we wait until the baby is born and we can choose a theme then, alright?" Justin suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I was thinking; let's get an off-whit crib and other furniture since it matches yellow. You know what, I'm hungry." Alex said.

Justin looked stunned, "What? You want food?" He smirked.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Well I'm not."

"So? I want to eat now. Let's have dinner. I want a sandwich." Alex said.

"Alex, in a little bit." Justin said sternly.

"Fine, I'll make it myself." Alex stated.

"No. I don't want you hurting yourself." Justin reasoned.

"How can I hurt myself? And why do you care so much?" Alex shrugged him off.

"I care because….oh never mind. I'll just make you a sandwich. What do you want?" Justin asked.

Alex began to list, "A sandwich with peanut butter, mustard, pickles, and tuna."

Justin stared at her in disbelief, "_What? _ First of all, you hate mustard, and that is the sickest combination of a sandwich I have ever heard."

"Do not question me, Justin!! I'm hungry!" Alex yelled.

Justin knew it was her mood swings, so he just agreed and left to make her what she wanted. He soon came back and handed Alex what she requested.

Alex looked at the food before her and said, "I don't want it."

"What?? You told me you wanted…" Justin began to argue.

"Now I want a mayo, ham, cheese, ketchup, and…."

"No, Alex! Get it yourself!" Justin shouted.

"Whatever!" Alex slammed the door.

Justin sighed as he left for his bedroom. He knew he would be dealing with more of Alex's mood swings as the months passed by. Unfortunately, they were going to get worse. But he had this special feeling inside of him. He didn't know what it meant, but it was something special…it was certainly _very special._

He lay in bed, pondering this feeling with one remaining question. Was it connected to Alex?

**Sorry, guys. I know this is a "filler" chapter, but this is the only way to get the story going. I promise it'll get more interesting in a few chapters from now. Hope you enjoyed it though and please review! ;) **


	11. Warm Feelings

**Next chapter is here!!! ;)**

Justin was playing a game of Peek-a-Boo with Kaylin, once again he chuckled, "Peek-a-Boo!"

Kaylin laughed smiled her toothless smile. At that same time, Alex walked in.

"Wow. It's pretty sunny out and it's autumn!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin agreed, "Yeah, but it is still kind of chilly."

"Why don't we go to the park today?" Alex suggested.

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"I know! We can have a picnic too!"

An hour later, they arrived at the park, nearby their house. Justin took out the stroller for Kaylin, the picnic basket, and the baby bag. Meanwhile, Alex unstrapped Kaylin out of her car seat and placed her in the stroller. She took hold of the handles, but was interrupted by Justin.

"Alex, let me do it. She's getting heavy; it'll be hard to push her. You can carry the baby bag, it's the lightest." Justin reasoned.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I'm not weak and helpless, you know!" she said before walking ahead of Justin and Kaylin.

Alex found a nice shady spot under a tree and sat the bag down, "We should take a walk. We can leave the baby bag and basket here since there aren't much people around."

"Alright."

As they walked along a path, Justin said, "It's really beautiful out here." He looked around at the trees swaying with the wind and the sun's warmth shining upon their faces.

"Yeah, it is…Justin, can I ask you a question?" Alex murmured.

Justin was surprised by the tone in her voice, hoping it wasn't a bad thing, "Uhh, sure. Is anything wrong?"

"Oh no. It's just…that…why are we here?" Alex blurted out.

Justin chuckled slightly, "Maybe because it was your idea to go to the park today."

Alex corrected herself, "No…let me rephrase that. I mean, why were we sent to this world?"

Justin became quiet, "I really don't know, Alex…but I'm beginning to believe that it's a good thing."

"I have to admit that it feels kind of…_normal. _I feel like I have this special bond between Kaylin and I've only known her for a couple months now."

Justin nodded, "True." But he thought to himself…_But what about me?_

Alex continued, "I used to be scared…but now I don't feel worried. Sure, I still think this weird and all, but…" She couldn't find a word to finish her sentence.

Justin smiled, "I know what you mean." Before he continued, Kaylin interrupted him.

"Dada?" Kaylin asked.

Justin stopped the stroller and bent down to Kaylin's level, "What's up, Kaybear?"

She giggled, "Me hungry!"

Justin smiled, "Alrighty then. We'll have to do something about that."

As soon as Justin was leveled back up to Alex, she smirked, "You gave her a nickname?"

Justin blushed lightly, "Well…I thought it fit."

Alex smiled gently, "It does…and it's cute."

Justin changed the subject, "So…umm…Kaylin said she's hungry. So how about we eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving."

Justin laid out the blanket under the tree as Alex unpacked their lunch. She took out a few sandwiches, fruit, water, chips, cookies, and baby food (for Kaylin).

As they ate their lunch, Kaylin looked around, especially at the playground. Her eyes wandered as she watched other children fool around. She turned to Justin and said, "Me play?"

Justin was in the middle of eating his sandwich, "Uhh…not right now, Kaylin. Daddy's still eating."

"But…." Kaylin began to argue.

"I can take her, Justin." Alex offered, "Why don't we play together, Kaylin?"

Kaylin's eyes lit up and sparkled, "Yeah!"

Justin warned, "Don't hurt yourself, Alex. And Kaylin, take care of your mother." Alex shot a glare towards Justin as he said that.

As Justin finished his lunch, he kept an eye out for his two girls. He smiled as Alex chased Kaylin and as soon as she caught her, she twirled her around. This was followed by lots of giggling and laughter. Justin couldn't help but chuckle himself. He began to think to himself. Alex looked extremely beautiful as her hair flowed in the wind and sparkled in the sunlight. Her laughter began to ring in his ears, creating that warm feeling once again. He didn't know what it meant, but maybe it was connected to Alex. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt some weight land in his lap.

Justin looked down and saw a giggling Kaylin, "Oh hey, Kaylin. Did you have fun with mommy?"

She nodded as Alex said, "I'm starting to get tired and she wants to go on the swings. So can you do it?"

Justin stood up and agreed, "Of course." He took Kaylin's hand as they wandered towards the swings.

After about twenty more minutes at the park, they convinced Kaylin to go home since it was starting to get late.

___

Later in the evening, Alex was putting Kaylin to sleep. Alex smiled to herself as she looked at Kaylin, who could barely keep her eyes open. She was probably extremely tired from playing at the park. "So did you have fun today, Kaylin?"

Kaylin nodded and said, "I love you mama."

There was that question again. The last time Kaylin asked her that, she had avoided it, but now she didn't feel as frightened as before. She took in a deep breath and said, "I love you too, Kaylin." She bent down and kissed Kaylin on the forehead. Within the matter of minutes, Kaylin fell asleep.

As she quietly shut her door and turned around, she gasped quietly, "Oh. You scared me, Justin."

"Oh sorry. So is Kaylin asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. She could barely stay awake."

"Go figure…she was very active today. Umm…so, anyways, good night."

"Goodnight." Alex said before walking in the opposite direction.

Justin lay in bed for the next couple of hours, not able to get some sleep. He tiredly got out of bed and walked downstairs and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Although he was older now, he believed that no one was too old for hot chocolate. He sat down on the couch in the living room, holding the warm cup of hot chocolate in one hand, and thought to himself. Alex didn't know one thing….he was watching her as she put Kaylin to bed and witnessed the cute mother-daughter moment. He couldn't keep that off his mind, but yet again, his thoughts kept flashing back to the park, when Alex looked so happy. That warm feeling filled inside him again and he finally realized what it was.

Was it really what he thought it was?

Was it wrong?

Should it be happening?

Was this feeling…

_Love?_

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!! :D**


	12. Give Thanks

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reviewing (as always :D) and Happy Belated Thanksgiving! ;) Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

It was Thanksgiving Day and everyone agreed to have dinner at Jerry and Teresa's house. They were all socializing when Teresa called them dinner. They all took their place at the long dining table and Teresa said, "Why don't we start our tradition? Who wants to go first?"

Justin and Alex assumed the tradition was where they go around and say what they're thankful for, but they weren't sure. Luckily Harper said, "I'll go first." She continued, "I would like to say that I'm thankful for my wonderful relationship with Zeke and for all the awesome new outfits I've created!"

Everyone laughed and Zeke went next, "I, too, am thankful for my relationship with Harper, but I'm very thankful for my new job."

Max said, "I'm just thankful that I'm having a good time being single and I'm not as stupid as I used to be!"

Jerry added, "No kidding. But I am thankful for this food we have today!"

Teresa rolled her eyes, "You're always thankful for food! Anyways, I'm thankful that we're all able to spend time together today and that everyone is so healthy."

Justin continued, "Uhh…well, I'm thankful for…" He cleared his throat, "for…my family, especially Alex."

Alex was a bit surprised, but smiled anyways and encouraged Kaylin to say something, "Sweetie, it's your turn. What are you thankful for?"

Kaylin looked at everyone and giggled before talking, "Me thankful for dolly and…uhh…da other dolly!"

Alex, along with everyone else, laughed at her cute comment, but then added, "I'm thankful for my beautiful daughter Kaylin and for the babies on the way…although I have to admit it's kind of scary."

From there on, they all had a wonderful time eating and sharing stories.

----

A couple days later, Justin suggested, "Why don't we start decorating for Christmas?"

"Uhh…isn't it a little early for Christmas?" Alex pointed out.

"Kind of, but it's nice to put up things earlier. Plus, you'll be _very _pregnant by the time Christmas comes. Remember, you're due in January." Justin said.

"I know, I know. Fine. I can get some decorations for the house from the storage room…I think they're in there." Alex said.

Justin agreed, "Yeah and I saw Christmas lights in the garage so I can put those up."

Kaylin interrupted them "Tree?"

Justin realized, "Oh…right. A Christmas tree."

"You know, I think there are some Christmas trees for sale by the grocery store. We can pick one there." Alex said.

"Sounds great! We'll go this afternoon." Justin decided.

Alex actually had fun decorating the house with Kaylin. She put a couple nutcrackers here, some Santas over there, and other fun Christmas decorations. Meanwhile, Justin was putting Christmas lights outside. He had finished pretty much all the trees and bushes, but he was struggling with putting lights on the house.

Alex asked Kaylin, "Sweetie, do you want some hot chocolate?"

She nodded and asked, "With mellows?"

Alex was a bit confused, "Mellows?"

Kaylin giggled and ran to the pantry, pulling out a large bag of _marsh_mallows and handing it to Alex.

Alex chuckled, "Oh. I see what you mean. Of course you can have marshmallows! Why don't you ask daddy if he wants some hot chocolate, alright?"

Kaylin nodded and ran to the front door, "Dada?"

Justin, who was on a ladder, replied, "Yes, Kaylin?"

"Me give Dada hot ch..choc..chocolate?" Kaylin managed to ask.

Justin loved Kaylin's little voice and responded, "Sure!"

Kaylin ran back to the kitchen where Alex was and exclaimed, "Dada want some."

"Alright." Alex said.

After she finished making hot chocolate, she said, "Why don't we give the hot chocolate to Dad?"

Kaylin nodded eagerly. They walked outside and Alex said, "Justin, here's your hot chocolate."

"Oh thanks, Alex. Just leave it on the side." Justin replied.

Not more than a minute later, Kaylin shrieked, "Mama!"

Justin winced at Kaylin's cry and looked down. Alex was trying to get up from the ground…she must've fallen. He muttered to himself, "Oh god…Alex!"

Justin quickly climbed down the ladder, stumbling as he did so, and ran to Alex's side. "Alex? Are you ok?"

Alex groaned slightly, "Yea..Yea..I think I'm alright."

Justin helped her up and was still extremely worried, "Alex, please tell me you're okay."

Alex said, "Justin, I already told you. I'm fine."

Justin continued to ramble, "But…are…are…the babies okay? Can you feel…"

"Justin! Calm down. I'm perfectly fine, seriously." Alex said.

Justin was a bit more relieved, "Ok…but how did you fall?"

"Uhh…I don't know..."

Justin looked down and saw a tangled pile of lights, "Dang! I left some lights. You must've tripped over them…Alex, this is my fault. I'm sorry…are you sure you're all right?"

Alex smiled at Justin's anxiety, "For the last time, I'm fine!" She turned to Kaylin, "Come on Kaybear, let's go inside before your father overwhelms us with more questions."

Justin sighed and continued to work on the lights.

After lunch, Justin finally finished putting up the lights outside and they headed out to go pick their Christmas tree.

When they arrived, Kaylin ran to the first tree she saw and said, "This one?"

The tree was half dead and was the smallest one out of all the other trees. Alex tried to be nice about it and said, "Uhh…Kaylin….that is a very cute tree, but why don't we get a larger one?"

Kaylin was kind of upset that she didn't get the tree she wanted, but moved on to another tree…this time, the tree was twice as tall as Justin. She exclaimed, "Me like this one too!"

Justin reasoned, "This one is a little too big, sweetie. It won't fit in our house."

Kaylin shrugged and said, "O..kay."

They looked around for a little longer before finding the perfect tree. Alex exclaimed, "It's perfect! It's so healthy and is the perfect size! Let's get this one!"

Justin agreed and bought the tree. They went home and set up the tree in the middle of their living room. They decorated it with many ornaments and more Christmas lights.

It was getting late, so Alex said, "Kaylin, it's time to go night-night."

"But me no go. Me stay!" She resisted.

Justin said sternly, "Kaylin…you'll be very tired tomorrow. If you go to bed now, I can read you a story."

Kaylin smiled, "Okay!" She quickly stumbled up the stairs to her room.

Justin turned to Alex, "Well, I better go tuck her in."

"Sounds good. I'm really tired anyways." Alex yawned.

Justin tucked Kaylin in and read her a story, but she quickly fell asleep. Before going back to his room, he quickly stopped by Alex's room.

He whispered, "Alex?"

Alex came out of her closest dressed in pajamas and answered, "Yeah?"

"Look…are you sure you're alright from today…when you fell?" Justin asked once again.

Alex sighed, "Justin, for the last time, I'm fine. Just let it go."

"I still feel really bad…I..I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt." Justin reasoned.

"I know, but I'm fine. So just calm down and let it go." Alex smiled.

Justin, who still felt nervous and wasn't convinced, said, "Fine. This time, I'll try and let it go."

"Thank you and get some sleep." Alex said calmly.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And review! **

**P.S- I'll give you guys a little hint…it's going to get **_**very **_**intense from here on out. **


	13. No More Anticipation

It was the second week of December and everything seemed to be rather normal in the Russo household. Although Alex hadn't been feeling so well for the past week, she and Justin realized they needed to pick some possible baby names.

Justin looked on a computer while Alex searched through various baby books. She commented, "I don't know what names to pick!"

"Just keep searching, Alex. Maybe we can 3 different pairs of names." Justin suggested.

"What for?"

Justin replied, "Well, one pair for two boys, two girls, and one boy and one girl."

"Nice thinking. Well, I kind of like the name Jaimes…except it'll have an extra i in the middle." Alex said.

"Okay. That's good. How about a middle name?" Justin asked.

"Uh…still working on that."

They searched for a while more before Alex exclaimed, "I've got it! I found another name for a boy. How about Rylee Aiden Russo?"

Justin smiled, "I have to give you credit. That is a pretty good name. And how about Tylor for a middle name?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…that sounds alright. So now on to girl names."

Justin suggested, "I found the name 'Malena'. That sounds pretty."

"Ohh…I really like that name. How about…Malena Elizabeth Russo?" Alex asked.

Justin nodded, "Sounds great."

"I also like the name Emilee Faith Russo for the other girl."

"I like that too…Good. Now that we finished those two groups we can move on to the last pair of names."

Justin and Alex searched for minutes, which soon became an hour. Alex was exhausted, "I can't stand looking at anymore names! It's killing me!"

"I know. It is getting a bit tedious. Why don't we take a break?" Justin suggested.

Alex agreed, "Alright…hold on!"

"What?" Justin asked as he walked over and sat beside Alex.

"I think I found the perfect name for a baby girl. 'Hailee Isabelle Russo'" Alex smiled proudly.

Justin shrugged, "I guess that's okay. Wait, look at the two names below Hailee. That would be the perfect combination! 'Emma Grace Russo.'"

"But I really like Hailee Isabelle." Alex contradicted.

"I know…but Emma Grace is a pretty name."

"Okay fine. When the baby is born, we can decided what fits her best." Alex reasoned.

"Fine. Let's hurry up and find a boy name." Justin said.

They spent a few minutes more looking at names for boys when they came across a name at the same time.

"How about Trevore?" Justin and Alex said simultaneously.

They looked at each other and smiled. Justin said, "Well, Trevore it is."

Alex smiled and said, "His middle name will be Justin."

Justin turned back to look at Alex, "Wait…what?"

"I want his middle name to be Justin. Since this pair is one boy and one girl, then I want our son to have his father's name. It just fits that way." Alex explained.

Justin was touched and stuttered, "Ar…Are…y..you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." Alex confirmed.

"Thanks, Alex. I really appreciate that." Justin, without thinking, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

At that moment, they both blushed and Justin quickly changed the subject, "Umm…why don't we have dinner now? Kaylin should be waking up from her nap soon."

Alex shook her head, "I'm not feeling very hungry right now and I'm exhausted. I'm going to rest."

Justin nodded understandingly, "Fine with me." As he watched Alex leave, he thought to himself. _Well…that was unexpected. I didn't mean to….oh well. I'll deal with it later._

That evening, Justin ate alone with Kaylin and put her to bed not too long after. He decided to go to bed himself since he was pretty tired. In a few rooms down the hallway, Alex wasn't getting much sleep. She was burning up and felt dizzy. She tossed and turned as she attempted to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. All of a sudden, a pang of pain came across her lower back. She groaned in pain, but it passed through after a little while. She knew something felt odd so she decided to let Justin know what was happening. He could probably suggest some sort of medicine that would help.

Alex opened the door to Justin's bedroom and whispered, "Justin?" There wasn't a response so she spoke louder, "Justin?"

There was a groan as a husky voice replied, "Hmm…Alex?"

"Justin…I've been having these…." Alex was cut off midsentence as another flash of pain ran through her body. She gasped and yelled in pain.

This immediately woke Justin up and he scrambled out of bed to be by Alex, "What's going on? Alex, are you alright?"

Alex groaned, "I…ow…"

Justin couldn't see anything since it was pitch black so he turned on some lights and found his sister…well wife now…sitting on the floor gripping her stomach. "Oh my god…"

Alex knew something didn't feel right, "J..Justin…something is definitely wrong."

Justin quickly bent down to her level, "Are you in pain? Is it the babies?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah…something bad is going on. I can feel it."

Justin became frantic, "Uhh…I'm not prepared for this….I don't know what to do!" He was stressing out.

Alex whimpered as more pain shot across her body, "Ow…I'm so scared, Justin."

Justin felt bad for his sister and hated to see her in pain, "Alex, I'm so sorry. I can't do much to help you right now, but we need to get to the hospital."

Alex nodded as she allowed Justin to help her up and guide her downstairs into the car. Justin said, "Alex, I'll be right back. I need to get Kaylin."

Justin ran upstairs as fast as he could and gently picked up his daughter. Kaylin stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, "Dada?"

"Hi, Kaybear. It's alright….I'll take care of you." Justin comforted her.

Pretty soon, they were on their way to the hospital. Justin driving as fast as he could, still being cautious of all traffic laws as Alex moaned in pain and Kaylin bawled in the back seat.

Justin was extremely anxious now, "Alex, how are you doing?"

She didn't respond, as she was in significant pain, but she murmured, "Kaylin…."

Justin smiled weakly, thinking how wonderful it was to see Alex care about Kaylin so much. He quickly replied, "Uhh…she's fine. I'll take care of her." He reached his hand to the back of the car and tried to comfort Kaylin. "Shh…it's ok, Kaybear. Everything will be just fine." He managed to calm her down until they reached the hospital. Justin rushed in, holding Kaylin and helping Alex.

Justin reached the front desk, "Excuse me, is Dr. Sander's available?"

"Hold on a second, sir." The receptionist replied.

Justin raised his voice desperately, "My…uhh…wife is in labor!"

"Oh….alright. I'll page her right away." The receptionist said.

Apparently, it was a busy night and Dr. Sander's was extremely busy. They put Alex in a room where she was to wait for the doctor.

Alex groaned, "It hurts so bad!"

Justin was nervous, "Uhh…I know. Y...You…you'll be alright."

Kaylin started to cry since she seemed scared. Alex said weakly, "Take her out of here, Justin, please. She's scared. Get a hold of someone to watch her."

Justin nodded silently and carried Kaylin out. He decided to call Harper first, while trying to comfort Kaylin, "Hello?"

"Hello?" A groggy voice replied.

"Harper? It's me, Justin."

"Justin Russo! Why in the world did you wake me up at 1:00 AM! You know, if I wasn't such a nice person, I'd…" Harper began to ramble.

"Harper! Alex went into labor!" Justin blurted.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before a loud yell, "WHAT!?! Justin, why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh, how is she doing? Isn't it a little early for….You know what….I…."

"Harper, cool it. She's fine….but we really need someone to watch Kaylin. We're at the hospital closest to our house." Justin explained.

"I'm on my way."

"Oh Harper, wait. Can you call my parents and Max?"

"Will do."

Justin quickly went to the receptionist once more, "Excuse me, miss. Can you watch my daughter? My wife is in labor and I should be there with her…but we have no one to watch her right now. In a couple minutes, there will be a girl, named Harper and she can take care of our daughter. Is that alright with you?"

The receptionist smiled, "Of course. What's her name?"

"Kaylin."

The receptionist nodded and took Kaylin from Justin. Kaylin began to cry.

Justin said, "Hey…shh…it's alright Kaylin. I'm going to be with mommy."

Kaylin didn't understand and shook her head as new tears began to fall. She reached her hands out, "Dada!"

Justin felt bad, "I'm sorry, Kaylin." He left and heard more crying as he walked to Alex's room. "Hey, Alex. How are you doing?"

"I'm in so much pain. The doctor just came by." Alex replied.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Well, it's going to be at least a few hours hour before I'm ready." Alex said.

"Uhh…okay."

"How's Kaylin?"

"Well, I left her with the receptionist, but I called Harper and she's on her way." Justin explained. "Um, Alex?"

"Mhmm?"

"Uhh…do you want me here during the delivery?" Justin nervously asked.

"Well…I've actually thought about that…and I really don't know. I don't know if you should…I mean, you are my _brother." _Alex reasoned.

Justin cleared his throat nervously, "Yeah..that's what I was thinking. Plus, I don't like hospitals…remember?"

Alex smiled weakly, "I know…scaredy cat."

Justin smirked, "You're about to have a baby and you're still able to criticize me."

Alex just smiled again and soon fell asleep. Justin watched Alex sleep and realized how beautiful she really was. Her complexion was perfect, her nose and lips were ideal, and the shape of her face fit her wavy hair perfectly. And her eyes were round and the color of chocolate. She was perfect and he loved her. Sure, she made fun of him all the time, but he truly loved her. The problem was she didn't know it yet and she most likely didn't feel the same. It suddenly dawned on him that he _wasn't _going to be with her as she gave birth. He felt a feeling of sadness as he realized he _wanted _to be with Alex when she gave birth to their baby. It was rather odd knowing that it was _their _baby. They were brother and sister, but….

Alex abruptly woke up in pain, "Ow! Oh my God…."

Justin's thoughts were shattered as he heard Alex' voice, "Y..You alright?"

Alex just groaned, "When is this going to be over?"

"Soon…I think….uh, let me check on Kaylin and see if Harper is here." Justin sounded distracted.

Justin walked out of the hospital room and headed towards the receptionist's desk, but saw Harper holding Kaylin on the side. "Hey…Harper!"

Harper looked towards Justin, "Oh hi…Justin!"

Justin reached Harper who was holding a sleeping Kaylin, "Oh…you got her to sleep."

Harper nodded, "Yeah, but she was pretty upset earlier."

"I know, I know. I had to leave her to be with Alex. I felt horrible as a father." Justin sighed.

"No worries, Justin. You did what you had to do…by the way, how's Alex?" Harper asked.

"Well, she's been in a lot of pain lately because it's almost time. She probably has about an hour left, though." Justin stated.

"Wait…isn't Alex _not _due until January? It's only the second week of December." Harper stated.

Justin sighed, "I know…that's another thing I've been worrying about. She's a little bit more than a month early. The babies will be premature."

Harper said, "I'm sure they'll be fine and she's having twins, so that must be the reason she's gone into labor early."

"I guess…"

Harper nodded, "Oh, I just got a hold of both your parents and Max. They're on their way."

"Thanks so much, Harper. I really appreciate you being here…I better go check on Alex."

Justin walked back into Alex's room and a few nurses and Dr. Sanders were in there. "Uhh…what's going on?"

Dr. Sanders greeted Justin, "Your wife is ready for delivery."

Justin stuttered, "A..alright. Uhh…the babies will be fine, right? I mean, she's early."

Dr. Sanders smiled, "Everything should be just fine. I find this normal for women who are pregnant with twins."

Justin tried to sound calm, but inside, his heart was beginning to beat faster. He was getting anxious. "Alex?"

Alex turned to Justin, slightly sweating now as the pain increased, "Justin…I'm scared."

Justin tried to smile, "Everything will be fine."

Alex weakly said, "You keep saying that…but what if something goes wrong?"

Justin was silent. _What if something does go wrong? _He tried to sound optimistic once again, "Don't say that, Alex. This will be over soon, I promise."

A nurse came up to Justin, "Here are your scrubs, sir."

"Uhh…I won't be there during the delivery." It hurt him to say that.

The nurse looked at him weirdly, "Alright, then."

"Justin…stay with me, please." Alex stated suddenly.

Justin was slightly shocked and was speechless, "Uhh…I…."

"Please, I can't do this alone." Alex began to cry.

"Alex…don't cry, please. And…we already agreed that….I…"

Alex pleaded, "Justin…"

"I got to go...I'm sorry." Justin left in a rush.

Justin reached Harper and sounded stressed, "Hi…."

Kaylin was now awake, "Dada!"

Justin smiled weakly, "Hi, Kaylin."

Harper looked at Justin, "Uhh…Justin, are you alright?"

"Uhh…yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look good…is Alex okay?"

Justin replied, "She's good."

Harper questioned, "How much longer until she's in delivery?"

"Well…she's having the baby now."

"What?!?!" Harper almost yelled, "Why aren't you with her?"

"Cause…we decided I'm not going to be with her as she gives birth. She doesn't want me there." Justin knew the first part was true, but the second part was a lie. Alex wanted him to be there.

Harper rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous! You are…"

Harper was interrupted as Max ran in, "Hey, guys!"

Justin replied, "Hey, Max." Max looked like he literally just got out of bed. His hair was a mess and he was in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey, bro! Hey, Harper!...uhh, Harper?" Max asked as Harper didn't reply. "Why isn't she talking to me?"

Justin stated, "She's angry…"

"With who?!?! Isn't this supposed to be a happy time? We all rush to the hospital, half-dressed. We wait anxiously, Alex pops out a kid, and we all celebrate and cry! So what's up, Harper?" Max sounded confused.

"Ask…Justin." Harper glared.

Before Max could reply, Justin answered, "She's angry with me."

"Why?"

"Alex is giving birth right now and I'm not with her."

Now it was Max's turn to be angry, "You have got to be kidding me, Justin. Why aren't you with her?"

Justin repeated, "We agreed on me not being there."

"So what?!?! She is your _wife_. Who cares if she wants you or not! It's your kid and you should be in there right now!"

"But…I…."

"No buts, Justin! What's wrong with you? You were there the whole time Kaylin was being born! You were _excited._"

Justin realized he was right. He _should _be there with Alex…what a horrible guy he was. "You're right, Max." Before anyone said a word, Justin rushed to the delivery room to be with Alex.

Alex looked uncomfortable, "Justin?"

"Alex…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you by yourself…I was so nervous and scared." Justin apologized.

Alex smiled, "I'm glad you're here now…"

Justin smiled and held her hand as Alex pushed once more.

--------------

It had been an hour and Harper, Kaylin, Max, Teresa, and Jerry were waiting anxiously. Max was impatient, "What is taking so long!"

Harper replied, "Alex is having a baby, you idiot!"

Teresa said, "I wonder if the first baby is out yet…I hope everything is going alright."

_________

Alex was in agonizing pain as the doctor said, "One more push."

Justin was being as supportive as ever, although he was rather scared himself, "You're doing great, Alex."

"You know how much hell this is? I don't think so! You know why? Cause you aren't a girl!!!" Alex yelled.

Justin knew Alex would get angry soon, "Uhh…I'm sorry?"

Dr. Sanders said, "Push, Alex."

A few minutes later, a baby was born. Dr. Sanders smiled, "It's a boy."

Justin was speechless, but then smiled, "Alex… we have a baby boy."

Justin looked at Alex as she grinned every so weakly. She looked exhausted and she was pale. He was scared that the next delivery would push Alex over the edge.

Dr. Sanders interrupted, "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Justin?

Justin nodded and after he cut it, he barely got a chance to look at their baby because they were taking him away, "Wait…where are they taking him?"

Dr. Sanders replied, "Oh…the nurses will take care of him. He's premature, so he needs to be watched carefully."

Justin nodded, "Alright..umm, how much did he weigh?"

A nurse interrupted, "He weighed about 5 ½ pounds."

"He'll be okay…right?" Justin asked.

"He should be, he looked healthy to me. And…" Dr. Sanders began.

Alex cried in pain and Dr. Sanders said, "Well, looks like the next one is ready to come out."

A few minutes later, Dr. Sanders sounded worried, "Oh no…"

"What?" Justin asked straight away.

"It seems that there is a cord prolapsed." **(I actually looked that up…lol, I'm such a nerd)**

"A _what?!?" _Justin's heart was racing faster than before.

"The umbilical cord might come out before the baby, which means it'll cut off the baby's oxygen supply." Dr. Sanders explained.

"Well, can you fix it?" Justin asked.

"I'm going to try delivering the baby without doing any emergency procedures."

A few minutes later the baby was born, but Justin couldn't hear any crying. The nurses rushed to the Dr. Sander and took the baby away.

Justin was going crazy, "Is the baby alright? Is it a boy or girl?"

Dr. Sanders replied, "It was a girl. I don't know her condition right now, but she was cut from oxygen for a little while, but she is alive."

Justin sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness…Alex? Did you hear that? We have a baby girl and she's going to be fine."

Alex looked up at Justin and tried to grin, but didn't have enough energy to do so. She slowly began to close her eyes.

"Alex?" Justin asked, beginning to panic. "A..Alex? N…no…Alex! Wake up!"

Dr. Sanders looked toward Alex, who was a lot paler than before and realized she was losing blood. She quickly got up and began to check Alex as nurses began to swarm around them.

Justin was beginning to get dizzy, or at least he thought he was and he heard so many people's voices.

"Sir, please leave."

"Quick! Get me a defibrillator!"

"Oh God…she coded!" A nurse said as a long sustaining sound became part of the noise.

Justin couldn't believe what he just heard. Alex…_coded. _Would they be able to revive her? Nurses suddenly grabbed a hold of him as they tried to get him to leave. He caught one more glance at Alex, who was now unconscious, perhaps _gone. _He cried out for the last time.

"No…Alex! Please, let me see her!"

**Hmm…a cliffy. Sorry I made everyone wait so long again, but this is the longest chapter so far ;)**


	14. Life Isn't Fair

Justin's heart was now beating faster than it ever had in his life. The last few minutes had been so chaotic. He had just been pushed out of the delivery room and he was worried more than ever. Thoughts kept replaying in his mind over and over again. _Premature. Alex. Unconscious. 5 ½ pounds. Babies. Cord Prolapsed. She coded. _As these thoughts spun through his head, he could barely think straight. And now he seemed useless. He had promised Alex he'll take care of her and he had failed to do so. He realized he should make his way towards his friends and parents. They must've been waiting for him. As he turned the corner, he saw Max, Harper, his parents, and Kaylin waiting on the side. As he got closer and closer, he became dizzier. Too many thoughts were running through his head.

Finally Max realized he was there and rushed to him, "Justin! Finally!"

Teresa was by his side next and asked, "How are the babies and Alex? I'm so excited to see him!"

Justin slowly made his way to a chair, ignoring his mother. However, Teresa continued, "Are they boys or girls?" After not getting another response from Justin, Teresa asked, "Justin? What's going on?"

Justin stumbled into a chair and buried his head in his hands. Jerry asked sternly, "Justin, tell us what happened."

Harper chimed in, "Are they alright?"

Justin shook his head and looked up, with tears in his eyes, to face all four adults standing around him. "She….A..Alex…something happened."

"What is it, honey?" Teresa was becoming more and more anxious.

"She…._coded." _Justin muttered.

Silence hung in the air before Teresa whispered, "_What?" _

"Is she…..uhh….did they revive her?" Max said uneasily.

Justin shrugged, "I don't know! They kicked me out of the stupid room and I don't know what's going on anymore. I can't stand not knowing about Alex…"

Harper said, "Well….th…they must've saved her or else they would have told you something by now."

"I can't assume that, Harper!" Justin was getting irritated, but that was only because he was miserable.

Jerry softly asked, "How about the babies, Justin?"

Justin was silent as he thought about the babies. "As I said before, I have no idea what's going on anymore! The babies…they were taken away because…" New tears fell from his face once more.

Teresa reasoned, "Ok….Justin, I know this is hard for you, but can you please explain everything from the beginning?"

Justin nodded his head slowly, "A..Alright. Uhh….Alex delivered the first baby, which was a boy."

Max was happier, "A boy!"

Justin smiled for the first time, "Uhh…yeah. We have a boy. But anyways, he was only 5 ½ pounds."

Jerry reassured Justin, "That's not so bad."

Justin shrugged, "I guess…so then after he was born, to me, Alex looked extremely weak, but I thought that was normal. Then she started having contractions again and soon enough, the second baby was born."

"Boy or girl?" Max asked.

Justin replied, "Girl. So we have one of each. But the baby was very weak because something happened and it cut off her oxygen supply. She was also really small. I don't know how much she weighs, but she looked way smaller than the boy."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Teresa asked.

"I guess…the doctor said they looked alright. Anyways, meanwhile, Alex had started to get weaker and weaker. And I believe she finally became unconscious….and it was hectic from there on." Justin finished.

Teresa comforted him, "I'm sorry, Justin. This must be so hard for you."

Justin replied, "I just don't understand."

Max said, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"How can you assume that, Max?? What if they aren't fine, then what?" Justin raised his voice.

Jerry said, "Calm down, guys. I'm sure the doctor will be out shortly with some news. We just need to wait."

So they waited, but about 10 minutes later, Justin couldn't stand it anymore. He needed fresh air. He remarked, "I need to get out of here."

"What?" Harper asked.

"I need some fresh air and time to think. What time is it?"

"It's about 5:30. But the doctor could arrive any minute." Max reasoned.

Justin shook his head, "No. I'll be back in a little bit. And let me take Kaylin."

Harper gave Kaylin to Justin, but said, "Why?"

"I..I just need her, alright? Just leave me alone!" Justin said angrily before rushing out.

Teresa started after him, "Justin….."

Jerry stopped her, "I think he really needs time to think things over."

______

Justin assumed he had been walking for about 10 minutes now and it looked like he was heading to the little park near the hospital. He held on to Kaylin tightly since it was still dark outside.

Kaylin looked at Justin, "Dada?"

Justin smiled at his daughter, "Yes, Kaybear?"

She giggled, "Mama!"

Justin's heart sank, having no idea how to explain this to a 2 year old. "Uhh…she's resting."

"Otay." Kaylin replied before resting her head on Justin's shoulder.

Justin finally reached a small bench and started to talk to Kaylin. "Kaylin?"

Kaylin looked up at Justin as he continued to speak, "You know, you look a lot like Alex..I mean, Mama."

Kaylin grinned her toothy smile.

"You have her lips, face, shape of eyes,……you're just like her." Justin trailed off, but then started to talk to himself. "Just like Alex…But…now she could be gone."

Kaylin looked up at Justin who said to her, "You're the closest thing I have to Alex and I'm going to take care of you no matter what, alright?"

Kaylin nodded randomly, but Justin pulled her closer to him. "I promise to watch you and I'll never _ever _stop loving your mama."

Kaylin giggled and yelled, "Mama!"

Justin smiled, "That's right…"

_______

Justin held Kaylin as he arrived back at the hospital. He saw everyone still waiting and asked, "Any news?"

They just shook their head and sighed, however, as almost on cue, the doctor walked out. "Is Mr. Russo here?"

Justin answered, "Is she alright?

"May I talk to you privately?"

Justin nodded his head and followed Dr. Sanders. He asked once more, "Is she alright?"

Dr. Sanders replied, "Yes. We were able to stabilize her, but she is still unconscious….possibly in a coma. But we're pretty sure she'll wake up."

"When?"

"Uhh…we don't know. It could be days, weeks, or even a month." Dr Sanders said.

Justin sighed, "Oh. Alright. Thanks doctor." He was about to leave, but Dr. Sanders held him back.

"Wait, Mr. Russo!"

"Yes, doc?"

"We have some other information….concerning the babies."

"What happened?"

"Well, your little boy is doing pretty well I think, but something is going on with your daughter." Dr. Sanders began.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?"

"Well…..she doesn't have much of a chance of living." Dr. Sanders said sadly.

Justin was speechless, but finally found his words, "W..wh..what? I..Is it because of…."

Dr. Sanders finished his sentence, "Because of the cord prolapsed?"

Justin nodded as the doctor continued, "Well, it actually doesn't have anything to do with that. Although the baby was cut from her oxygen supply, nothing should have happened to her. She is a lot weaker than your son."

"H..how?"

"Well, we are trying to figure that out right now."

"But will she live?" Justin asked

"I can't say anything right now."

Justin sighed, "May I visit them?"

Dr. Sanders shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Both your wife and babies aren't strong enough."

Justin said, "I understand, but thanks anyways, doc." He reluctantly went back to where his family was sitting.

Teresa asked quickly, "How are they?"

Justin replied, "Well, they stabilized Alex, but she's still unconscious…possibly in a coma."

Harper stated, "I guess that's good. What about the babies?"

Justin was silent for a bit, but then answered, "Our baby boy is doing fine, but our daughter….she might now make it."

Teresa sighed, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Justin sat down, "I don't know what to do. She could die….."

Jerry suggested, "I think you should go home, Justin. Get some rest."

Justin shook his head, "No. I need to stay here with Alex."

Max said, "But…"

"Please just leave me alone."

"Fine. But we're taking Kaylin." Harper suggested.

"Alright…please take care of her." Justin said quietly.

_______

Hours passed and Justin waited and waited. Finally, the doctor came up to him for the second time that night.

"Mr. Russo, we think we know what's wrong with your daughter. First of all, she is a lot weaker and only weighs 3 pounds. Apparently, she wasn't getting enough nutrition in her body. Was your wife not eating well?" Dr. Sanders said.

Justin shook his head, "No, no, no. Her appetite was perfectly fine."

"Hmmm….that means that something must've happened during her pregnancy. Has she been sick?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"No…she was fine until now."

"Umm…pain?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can only think of another reason, but I highly doubt it is right." Dr. Sanders explained.

"What is it?"

"Well, has there any been rough contact with the babies? Perhaps, falling?"

Justin was speechless.

**Dun Dun Dun! **


	15. Gone

**Well, I'm on Winter break so hopefully I can update more often. But enjoy this chapter!**

Dr. Sanders continued, "Uh…Mr. Russo?"

Justin stuttered, "Actually….yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes….Alex fell." Justin muttered.

Dr. Sanders seemed surprised, "Oh really…when?"

"Uhh…about a week ago I think."

"Well, I think this is the problem."

Justin asked, "What do you mean?"

"It seems that your daughter wasn't getting enough nutrition while your wife was pregnant because she was cut from it." Dr. Sanders explained in more detail.

"_What?"_

Dr. Sanders continued, "When your wife fell, something happened to your daughter and all her nutrition was given to your son. That's why he's so healthy. If you really think about it, this should make perfect sense to you."

Justin racked his brain to find words to say, but all that came out was, "W..w…wh….she….will….sh…she be okay?"

"I don't know. I regret saying this, but I don't think she'll make it. I'm so sorry."

Justin shook his head as if in denial.

"Mr. Russo, I'm sorry."

Justin murmured, "Can't you do anything for her?"

"We're doing everything we possibly can. The only way to save her is if she gets healthier herself."

"Uh…ok." Justin watched as the doctor walked away and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed the number of the person he could always trust.

On the other end, someone finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Max?"

"Oh hey, Justin. Anything yet?"

"Look, Max. I need to talk to you. Please don't ask any questions, just…just come to the hospital."

Max sounded confused, "Well..okay. I'm coming."

"Thanks, man."

_________

Max arrived no more than 20 minutes later and ran to Justin, "What's up, bro?"

"I…I…..screwed up." Justin stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Our daughter…"

"You have a name for her?" Max jumped to conclusions.

"_What? _No! Max, that's the last thing I have on my mind. I don't have time to think about that right now!"

"Then what's up?"

"Well, if you listen, I'll tell you. Look…our baby might die."

"From…what?"

"From me."

"Well, you just lost me there." Max was definitely confused.

Justin became teary, "I..I…_hurt _my daughter. Alex fell…because…of…."

"Justin! You need to explain everything that's happened to me."

"The baby hasn't gotten enough nutrition is too weak because Alex fell the other day."

"What does that have to do with you?" Max asked.

"I'm the reason that Alex fell. If our baby dies, she will never forgive me." Justin explained.

Max retorted, "You can't think that way. My _niece _does not have to die. Think positive, Justin!"

"I..I can't. You know I'm going through so much right now."

"Well of course, but you know Alex will forgive you and she loves you no matter what."

Justin was quiet, but replied softly, "No she doesn't…."

Max replied, "Huh? I can't hear you."

"Oh, um….never mind."

"Okay…well all I'm saying is Alex knows that you love her and didn't mean for any of this to happen." Max reasoned.

"She doesn't know yet…"

"What? Of course she loves you, Justin! You got married and had a kid….I think that means Alex loves you. Duh….!" Max exclaimed.

"No…that's not what I meant."

Max jumped to conclusions, "Oh boy…you don't love her, do you?"

Justin was shocked, "Well…I think I do."

"What do you mean you 'think'?!?" Max asked.

"Well…I haven't gotten a chance to tell her yet." Justin admitted.

"Oh my god…Justin. I just explained this. Alex married _you_ and….." Max tried explaining again.

"No! You don't understand! Don't you remember, Max? Alex and I were siblings in our world!"

Max looked confused but then realized Justin's point, "Oh….you still believe that rubbish? I mean, the way you two have been acting with everyone and Kaylin looks like you belong in this world."

"It's called _acting, _Max. We've been pretending. I have no idea how to care for a family, much less being married to my _sister._"

Max reasoned, "Well, here's the big question. Do you love Alex?"

Justin was silent for a minute, but then answered, "Yes. I love her. In the beginning, I was so freaked out with everything, but now I think I'm 'attached' to her. She's everything I've ever wanted. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I love everything about her…but here's the catch. She doesn't love me back."

"How do you know that?" Max asked.

"Well, I know all she really cares about is returning back to our reality. She's just waiting…for that connection to be broken."

"Oh…the bond. I see. Look, you just need to stay strong for both your daughter and Alex. You need to tell Alex you love her as soon as possible too."

Justin sighed, "I'll try."

"Cool. You okay, now?" Max asked.

"Better."

"Good. I got to go, but call me if anything happens." Max replied.

Justin nodded, "Thanks, Max…for everything."

_______

A few days later, Justin was still waiting anxiously. He was a mess, never leaving the hospital once. His parents often called to check on him and Harper stopped by as often as she could.

However, one day, Justin saw the doctor and ran up to him, "Wait, doc!"

"Yes, Mr. Russo?" Dr. Sanders turned around to face Justin.

"Any news on my wife and kids?"

"Actually, I think you should be allowed to visit both of them now."

"Where are they now?" Justin asked anxiously.

"Well, on the third floor, the babies are in the intensive care unit where as your wife is in the same room before the delivery. I must warn you though, your wife isn't awake and you should be very careful when you see your children."

Justin felt relieved, "Y..Yeah…I know." He took off in a sprint and headed for the third floor. He decided to see the babies first since he hardly saw them after the delivery.

He finally reached the intensive care unit, where a nurse met him. "Hi, are you here to visit your children?"

Justin nodded, "Yup."

"What are their names?" The nurse asked.

"Uh…uh…I…we….they don't have names yet, but their last name is Russo."

The nurse understood, "Oh…the Russo twins. Those two are such cuties! Come this way."

Justin followed the nurse and saw his son first. He looked at him closely and realized how much he looked like himself. He had the same exact features as him, but as he opened his eyes, Justin realized they were chocolate brown. They were the same exact color as Alex's eyes.

The nurse sub-consciously interrupted his thoughts, "He's been doing extremely well. He's gained about a pound since he was born. Actually, would you like to hold him?"

Justin smiled weakly, "Of course."

A few minutes later, the nurse handed his son to him. As Justin carried his son, he began to love him even more. He held him for the next five minutes before the nurse asked him a question.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Mr. Russo?"

"Umm, yes. His name is Trevore Justin."

The nurse smiled, "What a handsome name, perfect for one of the cutest babies ever. Well, Trevore Justin Russo it is."

Justin smiled, knowing the name fit perfectly for his baby boy. He lightly kissed his head before helping the nurse put him back in the incubator. Then he moved on to the next incubator, where the smallest baby he had ever seen was laying.

The nurse smiled, "This is your daughter."

Justin remarked, "She's so tiny." He realized how much she looked like Kaylin, which meant she looked a lot like Alex. But she didn't even look like himself at all…she was like a duplicate of Alex. She was so beautiful and just like he expected, her eyes opened to reveal a chocolate brown.

"If you are extremely careful, you may touch her." The nurse suggested.

"I can't hold her?" Justin asked.

"Unfortunately not. She's too fragile."

Justin nodded understandingly, "Oh ok." He put his hand in the incubator and lightly stroked his daughter's head. Tears formed in his eyes, feeling guilty as he watched his daughter suffer. He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

A few minutes later, the nurse repeated the same question she asked earlier, "You have a name yet for this precious little girl?"

Justin thought back to the time he and Alex were picking out names. He quickly answered, "Her name is Emma Grace."

The nurse began to write her name on the birth certificate, but Justin quickly interrupted, "Wait! No! Her name is actually Hailee Isabelle."

"Alright, that has a cute ring to it." The nurse commented.

Justin nodded, "Thanks..." He thought about Alex and mentioned, "My wife wanted her to be named that."

"How precious."

Justin left the intensive care unit and as he headed to Alex's room, he ran into his mom. "Oh hey, mom!"

"Justin! I've been looking for you, how is everyone?" Teresa questioned.

Justin began to explain, "Well, I'm allowed to visit the babies and Alex now. I just finished seeing Trevore and Hailee, but I'm on my way to see Alex, so…."

Teresa interrupted him, "Trevore and Hailee? Are those their names?"

Justin smiled, "Yeah…Trevore Justin Russo and Hailee Isabelle Russo."

Teresa had tears in her eyes, "How beautiful…but how is Hailee doing?"

Justin's expression dropped, "She isn't doing better. I'm so afraid, mom, she's so tiny and weak…I got to run though. I want to see Alex."

Teresa smiled, "Go ahead, Justin."

Seconds later, he reached Alex's room and quietly walked in. He sat down next to her bed and began to talk, "Uhh…hi, Alex." Justin felt awkward as he felt like he was talking to nothing. "Uhh…so…umm…I saw our kids, Alex. Uh…they're perfect. Oh, I named them Trevore Justin and…Hailee Isabelle. I knew you liked that name, so…uh…yeah." Justin still felt awkward and quickly left.

Justin walked back outside to the where his mom was waiting, but noticed that Harper, his dad, and Max were there as well.

Harper smiled, "So you were able to visit Alex, how'd that go?"

"Uh…alright." Justin said dully.

______

Surprisingly, Dr. Sanders came up to Justin about an hour later, "May I talk to you privately, Mr. Russo?"

Justin noticed her solemn expression and asked, "What happened?"

"I'd like to talk privately, Mr. Russo." Dr. Sanders repeated.

Justin shook his head, "No. What happened? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my family and friends."

Dr. Sanders shrugged sadly, "Alright..I'm so sorry, Mr. Russo…your daughter just had a seizure."

Justin replied reluctantly, "What? Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not, she didn't make it, Mr. Russo."

"Sh..she's…gone?"

Dr. Sanders nodded, "Once again, I'm very sorry."

"No! You're lying…..y…you…I just saw her an hour ago!" Justin resisted.

"I give you my condolences…"

Justin shook his head and tears formed in his eyes, "No…not my….daughter…."

**Aww…:(**


	16. Staying Strong

**Sorry for not updating. I just got back from a trip, but Happy Holidays everyone! So I never meant for the time/date (winter season) in this story to correspond with real life. It was just a coincidence ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

It had been a week since Justin was informed about little Hailee. Almost instantly after he learned about her death, he decided to remain with Alex in the hospital until she woke up. This meant he was shutting out his friends and family, including little Kaylin. He hadn't seen his daughter for such a long time….well, he hadn't seen much of people lately. He ignored Harper's calls, Max's text messages, and refused to see his parents when they came to visit. Thank goodness only immediate family members were able to visit Alex or else he'd be forced to be with his parents. He could have Kaylin stay with Alex and him, but knew it would be hard on her since she probably didn't understand anything that was going on.

Justin looked at Alex and whispered, "Why is this happening to us?" He stared into space before continuing, "Alex…I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing seems right and I can barely think straight. We lost Hailee, Alex. I…I…." Justin swallowed hard to hold back his tears "I'm such a horrible example of a father. I couldn't even save our baby girl. I promised not to let anything happen to you, but it seems that I've failed…look where we are now. Hailee is gone and I'm barely hanging in there. If you leave me, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. Just _please _wake up, Alex…I really hope you can hear me because I need you more than anything right now. And Kaylin needs you…and me, but I…" Justin sighed, "I was thinking back to when this all began and I still can't figure out why Max's spell brought us here…well, I do have one reason though. Maybe this will bring us closer together since we fought so much in our world and we'll come to understand each other better. I know that I have. Caring for you these past nine months has taught me something extremely important. Justin wiped the few tears rolling down his face and said, "_I love you." _ Justin leaned over Alex and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips, wishing she would return it with passion. "_Please wake up." _He whispered once last time.

Justin pushed back his chair and headed out to get some water, but bumped into his mother. Teresa exclaimed, "Finally! Justin, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hi, mom."

"Look at you! You look repulsive!" Teresa exclaimed once again as she tried to fix her son's hair.

Justin's anger arose, "Well maybe because I just lost my baby girl and might lose my wife!"

Teresa sighed, "I'm sorry, honey. I can't stand seeing you like this when I know you aren't helping yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Teresa reasoned, "Well…you are pretty pathetic. I know you're dealing with so many things right now and I do feel for you, but I can't stand what you're doing to yourself. You look sickly, Justin. You look like you haven't taken a shower for weeks, about to fall off the edge of the world because of fatigue, and you look like you've lost weight since you haven't touched food the day you arrived at the hospital."

"Mom, I'm fine. I don't need you nagging me." Justin resisted.

"You are not fine, Justin. You need to get some proper rest and go home." Teresa said sternly.

"But I need to stay here with Alex." Justin said as an excuse.

Teresa replied, "There are no 'buts' about this. If you want to do what's best for Alex, you need to take care of yourself first. How can you be there for Alex when you're barely hanging there yourself? What about Kaylin?"

Justin slightly winced, "Wh..what about her?"

"Remember her, Justin? You're _other _child…your _daughter. _She hasn't seen you in weeks and misses you greatly. She's growing up and you aren't there to be with her. And if you'd like to know, she's become more talkative lately…she's been talking about you and Alex especially. She's so innocent, Justin. Please don't forget one of the most important things in your life." Teresa reasoned.

Justin remained silent, feeling even guiltier for what he was doing to Kaylin.

Teresa sighed, "Look, sweetie, if you won't do this for me…do it for Alex and Kaylin. You need to stay strong for both of them."

Justin gave in, "Alright, alright…I'll head home."

Teresa smiled weakly, "Thank you…."

_______

Justin had just finished taking a shower, knowing he was in desperate need of one. It did help a little since he felt a bit more refreshed. However, he didn't feel like eating. His appetite hadn't been the greatest lately and would grab a bite to eat later. Justin went downstairs, about to enter the living room, when the bell rang.

Justin opened the door, "Mom?"

"Hi Justin." Teresa smiled.

"Uhh…what are you doing here?"

Teresa said, "I'm here to drop off Kaylin, I thought she'd like to spend some time with you. After all, it's Christmas…."

Justin interrupted, "Kaylin? She's isn't here, mom."

Teresa looked around, "She's right here….uhh, hold on…she was right here I swear. Where'd she go? Oh there she is!" Teresa moved out of the way and right behind her was Kaylin.

lJustin looked at his little girl and couldn't believe his eyes. Kaylin looked like she grew a bit…well, maybe she was the same…it was just that he hadn't seen her for a while. "Hi sweetie." Justin smiled.

Kaylin was shy for a moment before running to Justin, "Dada!"

Justin caught her in his arms and hugged her close, realizing how much he needed her. "I missed you so much."

Kaylin pulled away and looked at Justin, "Me miss Dada too!"

Teresa smiled at the sight of her family, "Well, I'll let you two be together. See you later."

Justin held Kaylin and walked into the kitchen and asked, "So, what do you want to do today, Kaylin?"

"Uhh…Me color with dada?" Kaylin pleaded.

Justin sighed, "Alright." He grabbed some colored markers and paper before sitting down next to Kaylin at the dinner table.

They colored for a couple minutes before Kaylin asked, "Dada, what you drawing?"

"Well, I am drawing a Christmas tree. What are you drawing?" Justin replied.

"Me no telling. It's a secret!" Kaylin giggled and hid her paper so Justin couldn't see it.

Justin laughed at her cuteness, "Ok…fine with me."

After awhile, Kaylin exclaimed, "Me done! Do you want to see it, Daddy?"

Kaylin looked reluctant and innocently asked, "But me want Mama to see it too. Where is she?"

Justin sighed, "Umm, sweetie. Mommy is somewhere else right now so she won't be home for awhile. But we can visit her…uhh….tomorrow."

Kaylin's expression fell, but replied, "Okay…Me show you my picture." She pulled out her piece of paper and showed it to Justin.

Justin noticed three little stick figures, a couple shape things, hearts, but he couldn't make out the picture. "Uhh, Kaylin, do you want to explain what your picture is to me?"

Kaylin nodded eagerly, "Well, this is me, you, and mama. We playing with snow."

"Ok…what are the hearts for?" Justin sounded confused.

"Because they for love. Me love dada and mama and they love me! Me made this for Mama because she not here." Kaylin burst into giggles.

Justin smiled sincerely, "It's a very lovely picture, Kaybear. Mommy will love it. Why don't you give it to her tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Kaylin's eyes lit up and sparkled.

Justin noticed at that very moment how much she looked like Alex, maybe it was because Alex was on his mind. He quickly shook his irrelevant thoughts away and asked, "Are you hungry, Kaybear?"

Kaylin nodded, "Me want carrots…with ranch!"

Justin smiled, "Sounds good, but you can't just eat that. That's too little. Why don't I cook some Mac and Cheese?"

Kaylin nodded, "Okay. Dada?"

"Mhmm?"

"Me a good girl?"

"Uhh. Sure…"

Kaylin grinned, "Good cause me want Santa to give me lots and lots of presents!"

Justin chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get plenty." He thought about the toys he and Alex were able to buy for her while shopping for the twins.

They both finished dinner within minutes and Kaylin asked, "Me watch Little..uhhmm…Lil…mermaid! Pretty please, dada?"

Justin stuttered, "Uhh…but aren't you tired?"

Kaylin shook her head, giving out a small yawn but exclaimed "Please???"

Justin smiled, "Fine. We can watch it." He carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch before placing a blanket over her. They watched for about twenty minutes when Justin realized Kaylin was sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he tried sleeping on the couch next to her. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. Something felt wrong…immediately, he knew it was Alex. It was Christmas Eve and weren't you supposed to spend time with _family? _Although he was going against his mother's wishes, he wanted to be with Alex.

Justin gently shook Kaylin, "Honey, get up."

Kaylin yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Santa's here?"

"Not exactly…" Justin stood up, "So you know that picture you made for mama?"

Kaylin nodded as Justin continued, "Well, how about you give it to her a little earlier? We can visit Mama right now."

Kaylin grinned tiredly and yawned, "Okay…"

Justin felt bad for making Kaylin wake up, but he just had to see Alex…not that he hadn't seen her for awhile. He just felt it was the right place to be at the moment.

Within the hour, Justin arrived at the hospital and was about to enter the room, "Kaylin, you have to be quiet."

Kaylin seemed to not have heard him since she was half-awake, but as soon as they walked into Alex's room, her face lit up as she yelled, "Mama!"

Justin quickly followed her as she climbed on the chair beside Alex. Kaylin repeated, "Mama!..._Mama?_" She turned to Justin and murmured, "Why mama no talk with me?"

Justin's heart was on the verge of breaking as he lied, "She's sleeping, sweetie. I'm sorry…"

Kaylin shrugged, "Me made you a drawing, Mommy." She put the piece of paper on Alex's lap. "You like?"

Justin interfered, "Kaylin, like I told you before, Mommy's sleeping. Why don't we tape the picture to the wall so when she wakes up, she'll see it."

Kaylin shrugged again, "I guess…." She turned towards Alex again and said, "Daddy says I'm a good girl. Me gonna get plenty of presents from Santa." She giggled.

Justin started to talk, "Hi, Alex. I feel a whole lot better knowing that both Kaylin and I are able to spend Christmas Eve with you. You see, I…"

Kaylin practically shouted, "SNOW! It's snowing, Dada! Look!"

Justin smiled and calmed Kaylin down, "Kaybear, I know you're excited, but you've got to keep it down."

Kaylin nodded as she stared in wonder at the small drops of white falling from the sky. Justin looked at her and thought how picture perfect this pretty much was…well, besides the hospital setting and the fact that Alex was unresponsive. Oh well, it seemed just right to him.

______

The next morning, Christmas Day, Justin's cell phone rang. He gently removed Kaylin from his grip and went outside to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Justin!"

Realizing it was his mom, Justin sighed as he answered, "Yes, mom."

"What are you doing out of the house? Please don't tell me you're at…"

"The hospital? That's exactly where I am." Justin smirked.

Teresa sounded angry, "Of all places, you decided to bring little Kaylin _there_?"

Justin replied, "We actually came last night because I felt we needed family time."

"But you've been with Alex for the last couple of weeks and…." Teresa was interrupted.

"For God's sake, mom, it's Christmas! Kaylin needed to see Alex at least once during the holidays. She's her _mother." _Justin shot back.

Teresa was silent on the other end, but murmured, "Alright. I understand…but please let me come and get Kaylin. It isn't right for her to be at a hospital for so long."

Justin sighed, "Fine. We'll be waiting…oh and by the way, her gifts are in the upstairs closet."

Teresa replied, "Got it. See you in a while."

Justin hung up and walked back in to find Kaylin just waking up. "Good morning, Kaybear."

"Daddy? It's Christmas!" Kaylin was ecstatic and she turned to Alex and shouted, "Mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas! We go home now!"

Justin felt useless as he tried to explain what was going on. "Sweetie, Mommy isn't going to wake up for a while. She's…uhh…sick. But Grandma is coming soon to pick you up and you can see what Santa brought you at home."

"But….."

Before Justin had a chance to answer, Teresa came rushing in. Justin ignored his mother and spoke to Kaylin, "See? Grandma is here to take you now. You can go home and find out what Santa got you."

Kaylin began to pout, "I want to stay here with mommy!" She folded her arms in reluctance.

"Kaybear…don't do this now, please."

Tears began to stream down her face, "B..but…you aren't going to come with me. I want to stay here!"

"Kaylin! Stop whining." Justin said sternly, "You'll have lots of fun with Grandma and Grandpa."

Teresa tried to help out, "Kaylin, sweetie, your daddy has some things to do so come with me. We can open gifts and bake cookies. Besides, Uncle Max will be there."

Kaylin reluctantly nodded, "O…Okay…." She left hand in hand with Teresa.

Justin watched as they left before resuming in the same old spot in Alex's room. After hours of sitting, he began to get fidgety, but as he got up….he swore he saw Alex's hand move. A few seconds later, Alex stirred. Justin didn't know what to do…he was feeling both relieved and anxious so he looked for a doctor or nurse.

"Nurse? Excuse me, but I think my wife just…she…m..moved."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then. I'll page Dr. Sanders."

A couple minutes later, Dr. Sanders arrived and asked, "What signs of movement did she show?"

Justin shrugged, "Well…she moved her hand…and just…_moved." _

Dr. Sanders examined Alex for a little bit and murmured, "Hmmm…"

"This is good, right? I mean, it's got to be good…she…."

Dr. Sanders reassured Justin, "Your wife might be coming around. I need to make my rounds on other patients for the rest of the day, but if your wife becomes responsive, you may get a nurse if you life. Try not to overwhelm her and stay calm. I'll be back tonight."

Justin was relieved, "Thank you so much, Doctor. I really appreciate it." He began to pace back and forth in front of Alex's bed and soon enough, he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"J..Jus…Justin?"

Justin looked towards Alex as her eyes began to flutter open, "Oh…my…God…Alex."

Alex still seemed weak and didn't reply, but Justin knew this was a good sign. He quickly found a nurse who checked on Alex as he waited outside. Justin was both excited and nervous so he decided to call his mother.

"Mom? I…." Justin began to ramble.

"Justin?"

Justin breathed in excitement and replied, "You will never believe what just happened."

**Please review and hope you liked it!**


	17. Miracles Happen

**Wow, it's 2010! I hope you all have a good New Year and continue to enjoy my story… :) **

Justin was now pacing back and forth in Alex's room once again. He had just gotten off the phone with his mom and everyone was on their way to the hospital. Justin was excited, but he kind of felt overwhelmed and agitated too. He felt a lot better now that Alex had the chance of waking up, but what would he say to her? He could tell her….

"Ju..Justin.." Alex moaned.

Justin rushed back to Alex's side and held her hand, "Alex? You alright?"

Alex tried sitting up, but was soon exhausted, "Ow…"

Justin was anxious, "Whoa…hold on. Let me help you." Justin carefully helped Alex and finally she was able to sit up properly.

"W…What's going on? Where am I?"

Justin sensed she was getting worked up so he comforted her, "Alex…you need to calm down. Everything's……" Justin paused since he was going to say everything was alright, but it really wasn't. He continued, "Uhh…well, you're in the hospital."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"Well…you've been 'unconscious' for…a long time." Justin finished.

"How long?"

"Well…a while."

"How long, Justin?" Alex said impatiently.

Justin sighed, "Well…it's December 25."

"Christmas?" Justin nodded and Alex continued, "It's been almost a _month?_"

"Yup."

"I…I…what happened?"

Justin asked, "You don't remember anything? Alex, what's the last thing you remember?"

Alex hesitated, "Uhh…well…I think we were picking baby names. Yeah…that's it…for the babies…" Alex looked down and instantly freaked, "Oh my god, Justin! Where…are….?"

Justin stuttered, "Oh you..umm…had the babies. You see,…"

"I had the…_what?" _

"You had the twins, but after the delivery something happened and you…became unconscious." Justin explained.

Alex was more alert now, "Oh good, the babies are fine. When can I see them?"

"Uh…don't worry about that, right now. Just rest, kay?" Justin tightens his grip on her hand and smiles softly.

Alex looked down to where Justin was holding her hand and cleared her throat, "Justin…your _hand."_

Justin quickly removed his hand, "Oh sorry…" An awkward silence hung in the air before Justin sighed, "Alex, there are a few things I really need to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"You see, about the twins….they…." Justin was interrupted.

Teresa, Jerry, and Harper walked in, "Alex!"

Justin sighed, knowing Alex didn't know the _truth, _but he couldn't fit one word into all the chaos. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but most importantly she needed to know about Hailee.

Teresa rushed towards Alex, "Oh, honey! Are you okay?"

"We're so glad to have you back, Alex." Jerry smiled as joined in on hugging her.

Alex fidgeted, "Guys! You know I don't like hugs…I need my personal space."

Harper grin grew wider, "You're still the same, aren't you?"

Everyone laughed, but soon Alex realized something was missing, "Hey…where's my Kaylin?"

Harper answered, "Oh. She's at home with Max because…"

Alex anxiously said, "You guys left her with _Max_! Justin! Why did you let them do that?"

Justin replied calmly, "Alex, I'm sure they're fine."

"How do you know? He could be corrupting my daughter!" Alex exclaimed.

Harper added, "Relax, Alex. You know that Max has become more responsible now…Well, at least I think he has. Plus, they're watching the Little Mermaid and she didn't want to leave."

"The Little Mermaid? We just watched that last night." Justin said.

Alex felt a bit more relaxed, "Well, it's her favorite show."

Teresa stated, "So, Alex, have you seen your new baby yet?"

Alex shook her head, "Not yet…I really would like to see them though." She smiled at Justin, "I forgot to ask, did we have boys or girls?"

Justin replied, "We had both a boy and a girl."

Alex grinned bigger, "What did you name them?"

Justin cautiously said, "Our baby boy's name is Trevore Justin Russo and our umm…little girl's name is..err…Hailee Isabelle Russo, but Alex…they were premature and they're in the intensive unit."

"You chose the name I wanted for our daughter! I can't wait to see them!" Alex said happily.

Jerry was confused, "Uhh…I thought….Alex, Hailee…."

Justin quickly interrupted his dad and shot him a she-doesn't-know-yet glare, "Uhh…Alex, I think you need to rest. We're going to leave, but I'll be back, kay?"

Alex sighed, "Fine."

Justin, Teresa, Jerry, and Harper walked back outside. They went to the waiting room where Harper pointed out, "You didn't tell her yet, did you?"

Justin shook his head, "Nope."

Harper exclaimed, "How can you not tell her!?! You know, when she find out…you, well all of us are doomed."

Justin sighed, "I know, I know. But I just haven't gotten a chance. I was going to tell her, but you guys came in."

Jerry said, "Justin, she needs to know now."

Justin agreed, "Yeah…I'll go back and tell her." Justin walked back into Alex's room and sat down next to her.

"Hey, again." Alex smiled.

"Alex, we need to talk about something really serious."

"Okay…"

"Promise me you won't get too mad, alright?" Justin knew Alex would probably blow up, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Alex replied, "I can't promise you that, Justin….what is it? You're making me worried now."

Justin began slowly, "Alex, you know Trevore and Hailee?"

Alex nodded and motioned him to go on.

Justin let it out, "Hailee…she..she didn't make it."

Alex replied cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"She's gone. She _died." _Justin swallowed hard.

Alex began to shake her head, "No, you're wrong!"

Justin explained, "Alex, after you became unconscious, the doctors told me that Hailee…was a lot weaker than her brother. She weighed three pounds. _Three _pounds, Alex. That's really tiny for a baby. She didn't have enough nutrition either because…" He was going to say because she fell, but he knew it was his fault, so he kept quiet.

Alex began to get teary, "No…you're lying!"

Justin said, "I'm telling the truth, Alex."

Tears rolled down Alex' face as she practically yelled, "J..Justin…remember how much I _wasn't _looking forward to having the twins? Well, I..I..kind of was excited. It was just that everything was so new to me. I…" Alex began to cry even harder, "N..Now…I didn't even get the chance to meet our…little girl."

Justin felt so guilty as he watched Alex cry miserably and couldn't hold in his tears either, "I…I'm so sorry."

Alex looked away from Justin and said, "What's done is done."

"Alex…you can't think like that. She was really something, though. She was beautiful and…." A few tears escaped from Justin's eyes.

Alex murmured, "Get out."

"What?"

Alex repeated, "I said _get out._"

Justin said, "Alex, I'm sorry…please, don't act like this."

Alex shouted, "Get out _now!_"

Justin sighed in defeat and walked back out to the waiting room.

Harper stood up, "How'd it go?"

"She didn't take it too well…" Justin looked up with tears in his eyes. "I feel so bad…"

Teresa hugged him, "Knowing Alex, it might take a while for her to get over this, but she'll be alright in the end."

Justin wiped his tears away, "I don't know what to do with her now…."

Before anyone else could say anything, Max came flying in as he held a laughing Kaylin. "Hey, guys! So what's up? Everything cool now?"

Justin weakly said, "Well, Alex's awake…"

"And?"

Jerry said, "He told her about Hailee…and that's where we lost her."

Max sighed, "Oh boy."

Kaylin giggled, "Daddy! Me see Mama?"

Justin hesitated, but nodded, "Hmm…actually that's a good idea. Maybe it'll cheer up Alex."

Kaylin screamed, "Yay!"

Max put her down and Justin took a hold of her hand as they walked back to Alex's room. Kaylin hid behind Justin as he said, "Alex?" He didn't receive and answer, so he continued, "I brought someone you might like to see."

Alex turned her head to wear Justin was standing with Kaylin. Kaylin rushed up beside Alex and yelled, "Mommy! Me missed you!"

Alex replied dryly, "Hi…Kaylin."

Justin sensed a familiar feeling from Alex. It was almost like the same feeling a couple months ago when Alex hadn't warmed up to Kaylin yet. He said, "Alex, aren't you glad to see her? She's missed you a lot."

Alex shrugged, "Yeah…sure."

Kaylin, who hadn't realized the unfamiliarity from Alex, exclaimed, "Mommy, did you see my drawing?" She pointed to the picture Justin put up on the wall.

Alex replied wryly, "That's…nice."

Kaylin giggled and tried to climb on the hospital bed with Alex. However, Alex sub-consciously shouted, "Kaylin! No! You can't come here." She pushed her down where Kaylin stumbled to the floor.

Kaylin began to cry, not understanding what just happened. Justin, shocked by what Alex did, quickly picked up Kaylin and left her room. He tried to calm her down, "Shh…it's alright, Kaybear." He reached his parents and Teresa asked, "What happened?"

Justin was in shock by what Alex did and handed an upset Kaylin to Teresa. He stated abruptly, "I need to talk to Alex…"

Harper tried to stop him, "Justin, explain what's going on…" Before she could say another word, Justin was already out of sight.

Justin rushed back in and faced Alex, "What was that for?"

Alex asked, "What was what for?"

Justin's anger rose, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Alex."

Alex didn't say anything as Justin continued, "Why did you do that to Kaylin?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did. Why did you yell and push her?"

"Justin, she'll be fine." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex! She's hurt. Kaylin hasn't seen you for a month. She missed you and now you're treating her like this."

"Well, I didn't want her next to me." Alex stated.

Justin replied, "That doesn't mean you have the right to yell and push her!"

"Whatever."

Justin thought this was ridiculous and exclaimed, "Alex, I don't know what's happening, but you aren't the same. You're acting the same exact way when we first found out about this reality. You're acting as if you don't _love _her."

"Well, I don't think I do. Remember, she isn't really my daughter." Alex shrugged.

"But…you just told her you loved…oh my god. You are ridiculous." Justin began.

Alex shot back, "Who cares, Justin? All I want is to return back to _my _world…the reality where I never knew Kaylin and I wasn't married to _you_!"

Justin yelled, "I'm outta here!"


	18. Her Weakness

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I really appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Alex was finally discharged after a week, which meant she was able to return home. Justin picked her up and drove home in silence…even Kaylin didn't make a noise. He and Alex weren't exactly on "speaking terms" due to the incident the other day. He was extremely angry and hurt by her, but most of all, he was _disappointed. _He just couldn't believe the way she was acting. Sure, she still wanted to go back to their old reality, but he really thought she was starting to change. The way she handle things before the delivery seemed normal. But now, he didn't know what was causing her to hate this world so much. He was getting used to the routine in this reality and kind of liked it…well, maybe a lot had to do with his attraction to Alex. But why couldn't she understand what he meant?

Justin, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Alex and helped her out as soon as they arrived. "We're home."

Alex murmured a thank you, but quickly let go of Justin since she knew she'd be fine by herself. Justin watched her go into the house and heard a door shut, making him sigh. He led Kaylin back inside and put her down for a nap. Before he could do anything else, the phone rang.

Justin picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Justin!"

Justin smiled as he heard his younger brother on the other end of the phone, "Hi Max."

"So I heard you came home from the hospital…is everyone alright?" Max asked.

"I guess…" Justin sounded unsure.

Max hesitated, "Justin, is something bothering you?"

"Uhh…actually, yeah." Justin admitted.

"Well, I'm on my way then."

"Wait, no…Max, you don't need to…" Justin stopped as he realized Max hung up the phone.

No more than twenty minutes later, Max arrived just like he said. "Hey again!"

Justin sighed, "You didn't have to come over, Max."

"Well, I want to know what's going on, but before we do that, may I see my nephew?" Max asked excitedly.

Justin explained, "Uhh…Max, Trevore isn't allowed to come home for two more weeks. He's still being monitored at the hospital. I only brought Alex home."

"Hmm…I see. Well then, what's on your mind?"

"Alex."

"Again? Shouldn't everything be better since she's awake now?" Max asked.

"It should be, but it isn't. She's acting like she doesn't care for anyone but herself and how she's going to return back to our reality." Justin explained.

"When did this start happening?"

"Right after I told her about Hailee."

Max nodded understandingly, "That's the problem. She's probably really depressed right now…she lost her child; that's really hard on all mothers."

"But she's never been a mother before." Justin said dryly.

"Yeah, but when she was pregnant with the twins for the last nine months and interacted with Kaylin, she automatically had a motherly instinct. Basically, she's grieving over her loss."

"I know…but when she woke up, I really wanted to tell her how I felt and now I feel there's no use in me saying anything." Justin sighed.

Max shrugged, "All you can do right now is help Alex cope with all this and tell her how you feel when it's the right time."

Justin mentioned, "The New Year has finally arrived and I just hope it'll be better than the last."

Max smiled, "It will be. I'm sure of it."

_______

The next morning, Justin woke up quite early, around 5:30 to be exact. He got out of his bed and went to Alex's room, but found it empty. He looked through all the rooms in the house and found her in the room he least expected her to be in: the twin's room.

Alex had her back faced to the doorway and was gently touching the crib in front of her. Mixed emotions were running through her and she didn't know what to do. She felt horrible for the way she acted towards Justin, but it was the truth. The pain she was feeling now was so unbearable that all she wanted to do was hide…if only she could return to the world she was more familiar with. The only way to avoid any more pain was to ignore it, but how would she do that? Suddenly, she felt someone's presence in the room with her. Assuming it was Justin, she ignored him

"Alex, you know I'm in here."

Justin received nothing, as usual, and continued, "I honestly don't know how you're putting up with all this right now, but I can sense you're scared…and hurt."

Alex winced…she had _never _let anyone know she was hurt, especially Justin.

Justin reasoned with her, "Alex, you need to know that I'm going through all this too and I'll be with you every step of the way. But you've got to remember the people who love and care for you; you can't just shut them out."

Alex cringed at Justin's words, but ignored them anyways.

Justin sighed, "Look, I know that returning back to our real world means a lot to you and if you find a way to get back home…I'll let you go."

She had something else on her mind and without thinking; she asked quietly, "What did she look like?"

"W..What?"

Alex repeated her question, "What did she look like?"

Finally realizing what Alex was talking about, Justin slowly began to walk across the room towards Alex as he described their daughter, "She was so precious and small. Her skin tone was a soft tan and her little head was filled with dark brown curls." He took a few steps closer to Alex and continued, "Her nose was as cute as a button and her lips were small and delicate." Justin moved closer, "And when she opened her eyes, they revealed a mysterious chocolate brown…the kind that sparkles no matter where she was."

Hearing so many beautiful qualities about her little girl only made Alex want to know her even more. Suddenly, she felt Justin's warm breath near her ear as he whispered, "She looked exactly like _you." _

Alex turned around cautiously and came face to face with Justin. They were no more than inch apart as she solemnly said, "Really?"

"An exact duplicate of you…so _beautiful._" Justin replied quietly.

They stood staring at each other for a couple seconds more, although it seemed like forever. Justin, thinking it was the "right moment", bent down slowly and began to wrap his arm around her waist. He was close enough to Alex that he felt her breath on his. He swore their lips brushed, but he knew he was wrong as he felt Alex stumble backwards.

Alex looked at him with a look of disgust, "What are you _doing_?!"

"I…was…I'm sorry." Justin looked down and backed away. He left Alex's room immediately, leaving her in utter silence.

______

It had been a couple of days now and Alex didn't change…Justin didn't expect her too. He knew it would take a while for him to get through to her, so he decided to accept the way she was now. The other day, Justin had invited Harper over so they could plan Hailee's funeral…and today was finally it. They decided on a small funeral, which meant family and closest friends. There were no more than twenty people attending, but there would still be a small reception at their house.

It was early afternoon when Harper arrived. She was helping Justin set up for the reception; everyone else was meeting them at the memorial park around 3:00.

Justin quickly walked in, "Thanks for helping me, Harper. I've got to get Kaylin ready…and see what I can do about Alex."

Harper smiled, "Alright."

Justin rushed upstairs to get Kaylin dressed in a small black dress he had found in her closest earlier. "Kaylin! Let me put it on you." Justin said sternly.

"No! Me want to wear more pr..pretty dress!"

"It is a pretty dress."

"Me wear purple dress!" Kaylin resisted.

"No. You are wearing this one."

Kaylin folded her arms and shook her head. "Me want purple one!"

Justin gave up and struggled to fit the black dress on her. After a while, he finally did it, much to Kaylin's dismay. She was now throwing a tantrum…kicking and screaming, the whole shebang. Justin decided to leave her and get dressed himself. He put on his black suit and tie. He looked in the mirror, straightened up his tie, and left to find Kaylin…who was still screaming.

"Kaylin, please calm down. We're going to see how your mother's doing, kay?"

Kaylin shook her head and yelled, "No!"

Justin ignored her and carried her to find Alex…_sleeping. _"Alex! Get up! It's 1:00!"

Alex moaned, "No…" Kaylin screamed louder, causing Alex to say, "Justin! Shut her up!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "You need to wake up. It's almost time for the funeral."

"I'm not going." Alex refused.

Justin was so irritated and just left the room to find Harper. He finally found her and yelled, "Harper!"

Harper looked at Justin…who was a complete mess, although he looked pretty good in his tuxedo. "Uh..you okay?"

"No! Kaylin is throwing a tantrum and I can't get Alex out of bed."

Harper rolled her eyes, "Let me deal with Alex."

An hour and a half later, Justin had finally finished setting up around the house and got Kaylin to quiet down. Surprisingly, Harper came downstairs with Alex, who looked wonderful. It looked like she was going to some formal party…well, Justin wished that was the occasion…not their daughter's _funeral. _However, Alex seemed upset. At least she was even coming. Justin had no idea what Harper said to her, but she managed to get her ready.

They had all finally arrived at the memorial park and Justin met up with his family.

"We are gathered here today…."

_____

The reception had just begun and Justin couldn't find Alex anywhere downstairs…but he finally found her in her bedroom, once again.

"Alex?"

"What do you want?"

"Why aren't you downstairs?" Justin asked.

"I don't want to be there right now."

"Everyone is wondering where you are. Please don't do this to me."

Alex faced Justin, "Look, I went to the funeral. That's all I want to do today."

"You can't just sit here and mope!" Justin exclaimed.

"What's done is done." Alex watched as Justin left.

You see, it had always been her nature to be impulsive and insensitive, so she couldn't let that go now.

She already felt hurt knowing about Hailee and didn't want anyone to be given the chance to hurt her.

That was her weakness. She was internalizing all this pain and grief, making her easily vulnerable.

So what was the best way to show Justin and everyone else that she _wasn't _afraid_? _She was given no other option than the way she was acting now. She wouldn't let her parents, Max, Harper, or Justin see her weakness. And most definitely, she would _not_ let Kaylin or Trevore have the opportunity to hurt her.

Being Alex Russo, _no one _could possibly change the way she acted.

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Responsibilities

**Back to school :( Hopefully I'll still have time to update every so often. **

Today, baby Trevore would be coming home from the hospital. Justin had invited his parents, Harper, and Max for dinner so they could meet Trevore. "Alex?"

"In here." Alex's voice came from the kitchen.

"It's time to get Trevore." Justin smiled.

"I'm not going." Alex said bluntly.

Justin said, "Don't you want to see him, Alex? Not once have you seen him ever since you've gotten out of the hospital."

"Well, I just don't want to. I'll see him when he gets home."

Justin gave up, "Fine. Watch Kaylin, then." Justin left and soon arrived at the hospital, meeting a nurse at the infant unit.

"Hello Mr. Russo."

"Uh…hi, so is Trevore ready?"

The nurse nodded and handed him a small bundle. Justin looked at his son and whispered, "Wow…he's gotten bigger."

The nurse smiled, "He certainly has. He weighs about eight pounds now, but you must be very careful with him at home. He's still small for his age."

Justin nodded, "I will."

The nurse looked around, "Is your wife here?"

Justin's expression fell, "No, she isn't."

"Hmm…usually the mother is always the first one to see their newborn." The nurse raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…well, my wife is different." Justin admitted. "But thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Justin finally arrived home and brought Trevore in while he whispered, "Hey my baby boy…this is your new home." Justin was extra careful with Trevore since he was a preemie, since he was still quite scared on how to handle him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running down the hall. Kaylin screamed, "Daddy!"

Trevore winced and began to whimper, so Justin began bouncing up and down slightly to calm him down while Kaylin hugged his knees. "Shh…..Kaylin, you need to be quieter."

"What that?" Kaylin pointed to Trevore. "I wanna see!" Her voice raised in volume as she hugged Justin tighter.

Scared he was going to trip with Trevore in his hands and Kaylin grabbing his legs, as loud as he could, he called, "Alex!" There was no reply, so he repeated, "Alex! This is serious. I really need help."

A few minutes later, Alex walked slowly towards Justin, "What now?"

"Get Kaylin off my feet so I can move to the couch safely with Trevore."

Alex said, "Fine." She picked up Kaylin and carried her to the living room as Justin followed.

Justin sat down on the couch next to Alex and whispered, "This is our baby boy, Alex."

Alex looked at the bundle Justin was carrying and slowly touched their son's face. He was very handsome and looked like Justin. He slowly opened his eyes and she felt like she was staring into her own eyes. She whispered, "His eyes….they're brown."

Justin nodded, "Like yours."

Justin looked at Alex and for a moment, he saw the same look Alex showed when she played with Kaylin _before _Trevore was born. He knew Alex could get better if she wanted to which was why he would do anything to be with her. Even though she was a nuisance half of the time, he swore she would always have the beautiful personality he fell in love with. He smiled and said, "Alex, his eyes are the exact same as Hailee's."

Alex cringed as she heard that name. They tried their best not to mention her around the house.

Soon, Alex's heart was captured by this little boy, but she immediately shook that feeling away. She cleared her throat, "Uhh…" She looked away.

Before Justin could say anything, Kaylin exclaimed, "Me wanna see!"

Justin was distracted and smiled at Kaylin as she climbed on the couch to be next to him. "Kaylin, this is your brother."

"Brother?"

Justin nodded and said, "His name is Trevore."

"T..Tr..Trev?" Kaylin tried so hard to pronounce his name.

Justin laughed, "Yeah, Kaybear. Trev…that could be his nickname."

Kaylin was about to put her hand on Trevore's face when Justin quickly stopped her, "Kaybear, if you're going to touch him, you must be very careful, kay?"

Kaylin promised, "I will, Daddy." After staring at little Trevore, Kaylin looked at Justin with the cutest expression on her face and her eyes were filled with wonder and awe.

Justin smiled, "You like Trevore, don't you Kaylin?"

Kaylin nodded, "Yeah!"

Justin looked at Alex, who seemed distant. "Alex, do you want to hold him?"

Alex stuttered, "What? No."

Justin gave Trevore to Alex, "You are going to hold him whether you like it or not."

Alex shrugged, "Whatever." Alex took Trevore, but a few minutes later he started crying. "Oh my God, Justin! Help me!"

Justin replied, "Bounce him up and down."

"What? I don't know how to do that! Take him!" Alex was frantic.

Trevore was crying real hard now, so Justin decided it was best if he took him, "Shh….baby."

Alex was breathing hard, "Get him to stop!"

"I'm trying! Maybe he's hungry." Justin suggested.

"Then make him food!"

Justin started to chuckle, "Hah…_you _are the one who's supposed to 'make' him food."

Alex headed for the kitchen, "Where's the formula stuff?"

Justin shook his head, "Alex! Come back here!"

Alex finally realized what Justin meant and shouted, "What? No! That is not happening."

"Alex, you've got to feed him."

"Why can't we just give him _other_ food?"

Justin sighed, "Because he's a newborn and need's his _mother's _milk."

Alex shook her head furiously, "No..no…no. He will drink from the bottle."

"Fine. Go ahead and try it. See if it works."

A couple minutes later, Alex came back with a heated-up bottle of formula for babies and gave it to Justin. Justin tried several times to feed him, but he continued to cry and cry.

"It's not working, Alex!"

Alex ran her hands through her hair and replied, "Oh God…I don't even know how to do this!"

"You're going to have to try." Justin handed Trevore to Alex, who placed herself on the couch.

"I…I…have no idea…what…" Alex hesitated.

Justin suggested, "Hold him close and I'll…."

Alex put up her hand, "Whoa! You are _not _going to help me."

"But you said…."

"I know that I need help because I've never ever done this before in my whole life. But like you said, I can figure this out by myself." Alex reasoned.

"Why can't I just help you?" Justin asked.

"Cause you're my _brother!" _Alex yelled.

"I'm your _husband_, Alex. You need to accept that as a fact."

Alex didn't reply and just said, "Get me a blanket."

Justin returned with a blanket and Alex ordered, "Leave."

"What?"

"You aren't staying in the same room as me while I do this."

"Why not?"

"For the same reason I mentioned earlier."

Justin smirked, "I've probably already seen you 'bare' considering the fact that we _created _a baby together."

Alex stared at him with repugnance, "Oh my God. Ew! I did not want that image in my head!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "I'll be upstairs with Kaylin in her playroom."

Justin sat next to Kaylin as she played with her dolls and kept hearing Trevore's cries downstairs. About half-an-hour later, the crying decreased and heard almost nothing. About an hour later, Justin assumed Alex wasn't done yet, but the doorbell rang. Justin rushed downstairs and without thinking, he entered the living room to get to the front door.

Alex was startled and exclaimed, "Justin! Get out now!"

"I have to answer the door!"

"Out!"

Justin left and was about to go through the hall to answer the door, but Alex shouted, "Don't let them in until I'm ready."

"Fine…uhh, so, how'd it go?" Justin asked nervously.

"Well it took _forever _for him to get used to me, but it was better after that." Alex said as she walked out holding a sleeping Trevore. "Here, take him."

Justin sighed, "Fine." He walked into the living room and laid him down in a small crib. "You know, Alex, you could've just put him in here."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Justin finally opened the door to reveal his parents, Harper, and Max. "Hey guys."

Teresa exclaimed, "Where's my grandson!?!"

Justin smiled, "He's in the living room." He let everyone in, but Max stopped to talk to him.

Max asked, "So is she better?"

Justin shook his head, "Not really…she has her sweet moments, but those are rare. She's usually cranky and insensitive."

"Sorry, bro."

Justin shrugged, "It's fine."

Teresa and Harper squealed as they saw baby Trevore sleeping soundly in his play crib. "He's adorable!"

Max looked and remarked, "Hey, he looks like you, Justin."

Justin smiled, "I've noticed that."

Jerry asked, "So, where's Alex?"

Alex came in the living room quietly, "I'm right here."

Harper asked, "How you holding up?"

Alex snapped, "Why does that matter?"

"I was just asking…." Harper replied.

Justin knew Alex was in a bad mood again, but decided to enjoy himself with his family and friends that evening. After dinner and a few hours of gushing over baby Trevore, everyone left.

_______

It had been about four months since Justin brought Trevore home and things were _not _going well in the Russo household. Justin was beyond exhausted, mainly because he didn't get much sleep at night since Trevore was up every other hour. Also, he stayed home Mondays through Thursdays so he could take care of Kaylin and Trevore. Fortunately, his parents or Max were able to help him out on weekend just so he could work full time. He was ready to fall apart…and why was he doing all this? Well, of course, there's only one reason: Alex. Alex seemed more distant than ever and each day, her behavior got worse. She always had a bad-temperament, causing her to yell quite often. She was _cold _and very unapproachable, creating a barrier between her children, especially Kaylin. She never talked to Kaylin and never interacted with her, which was why Justin had to take care of her. Alex also ignored Trevore…she treated him like he was never born. Whenever he cried or was hungry, Justin always tended to him. Luckily, Trevore took the bottle now and Alex didn't have to put up with breast-feeding him. The only reason Justin put up with her poor attitude was because he loved her. But it was getting to the point where everything was totally absurd. Justin truly loved Alex, but he or someone else just had to shape her up.

**Please Review! Thanks 3**


	20. Emotions

It had been another long night and Justin was worn out once again. He slowly woke up and went downstairs to heat up a bottle of formula for Trevore since he'd probably wake up within the hour. As he expected, about ten minutes later, he heard shrieking from upstairs. He trudged back upstairs and retrieved Trevore and gave him his bottle. Then, he moved on to Kaylin's room where she was sitting in her crib. He picked her up and put her down near her toys. He checked on Alex, who was still sleeping, no surprise…she usually woke up around 11:30-12:00. Well, this was pretty much his daily routine and sometimes he just wanted a break.

A couple hours later, Alex woke up and headed downstairs. As she poured herself a glass of milk, she noticed Justin swinging Trevore back and forth.

Justin greeted her, "Hi, Alex."

"Bye, Justin," Alex smirked as she headed out of the kitchen.

Justin hated not talking to her anymore. Each day, she hardly spoke to him…maybe a couple words or a sentence here and there. Before Alex reached the stairs, Justin noticed Kaylin running towards her.

"Mommy!" Kaylin hugged Alex's knees as tight as she could, preventing her from returning back to her room.

"What now, Kaylin?" Alex sounded irritated.

Luckily, Kaylin didn't notice it and replied, "Me hungry!"

"Why don't you ask Daddy?"

"Me want you to make lunch."

Alex looked at Kaylin's pleading eyes and gave in, "Alright. What do you want to eat?" Alex led Kaylin back into the kitchen.

Justin was surprised; Alex was finally doing her part as a mother. Maybe things were getting better…

Kaylin stated what she wanted for lunch, "Me like gr..grill…cheez sandwich, an orange, and cookie!" Kaylin thought for a little bit longer before she added, "Oh and apple juice too, pleez!?!"

Alex muttered, "Fine." She quickly lifted Kaylin and put her in her booster seat. She was putting together a cheese sandwich and grilling it on the stove when Justin walked in.

"So how's lunch going?" Justin joked as he bounced Trevore up and down.

"Fine."

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?" Justin asked straight forwardly.

"I do talk to you."

"Yeah, no more than a couple words each day."

Alex turned around to face Justin, "What is there to talk about, huh?"

"Well…"

"There's not much, now is there?"

"Alex, you were perfectly fine before Trevore and Hailee's births! What in the world is going on now?" Justin raised his voice.

Alex winced at Hailee's name, "Well, _sorry _if I'm grieving over my daughter!" She flipped the grilled cheese sandwich once more.

"But this isn't normal, Alex! You aren't helping yourself and you sit around moping all day," Justin reasoned.

Alex retorted harshly, "You're acting like you don't even notice she's gone!"

Justin sighed, "You know I miss her as much as you do. Your problem is you can't let anything go! It's not that hard…you didn't even get the chance to meet her!" As soon as he said that, Justin regretted it.

Alex was teary now, "It wasn't my fault…th..that…" She leaned back, using her hands to support herself. By doing this, she accidentally placed her hand on the hot pan. "Ow! God…." She held her hand.

Justin was instantly concerned, "Alex, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ow….." Alex held up her hand.

Justin saw a blister slowly forming, "Let me get some ice…"

"No. I can do it myself. Just get out of here."

"Alex, I'm trying to help."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own." Alex replied.

Justin just shrugged, "I don't know what to do with you anymore. You are outrageous!"

Alex put the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate as Justin left. After she finished peeling the orange and pouring some apple juice into a sippy cup, she was finally able to get some ice on her hand. She was about to leave when Kaylin asked, "Where my cookie?"

Alex turned around, "Oh…I forgot to get one. Just ask daddy, alright?" She was right outside the kitchen when she heard her name being called…_again._

"Mama?"

Alex swung back into the kitchen for the second time and impatiently asked, "What?"

"You eat with me?"

"Eat with you? What for?"

Kaylin giggled, "Yeah. Dada sits next to me."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I have better things to do than that, Kaylin."

Kaylin sighed as she watched her mother leave and began to eat alone. Alex was upstairs in her bedroom and was finally able to rest…not that she needed it, but she had nothing else to do. About two hours later, she felt tapping on her back. She slowly turned around to see Kaylin right next to her on the bed. "Kaylin?"

"Mama!"

"What?"

"You color with..me?" Kaylin asked excitedly.

"No. I'm tired," Alex said.

"Oh ok. Me make picture. It for you," Kaylin handed the piece of paper to Alex.

Alex didn't take a look at the picture and replied, "Please leave."

"But Mommy, me tell you about pictu..re…" Kaylin said.

"No."

"Do you wanna…," Kaylin began.

"No! Everything is going to be no! Why don't you get that, Kaylin?!" Alex, without thinking, picked up the piece of paper crushed it into a ball and threw it on the ground.

Kaylin, without one word, slowly climbed down off Alex's bed and left in silence. Alex sighed to herself, "Finally."

_____

An hour later, Justin noticed how quiet everything seemed. He first checked on Trevore, who was sound asleep, and then on Alex, who was also sound asleep. Last, he looked all over for Kaylin and then checked her room. He opened it to find nothing, but then heard sniffling. He walked into her room a bit more and found her sitting in the corner.

"Hey…Kaybear, what's wrong?"

Kaylin had tears running down her face, "Mama…"

Justin was worried, "What happened, Kaylin? You can tell Daddy."

"Sh..she…no love me no more," Kaylin said sadly.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"Me make drawing for her and she cr…crumule…crumble…it and throw on ground." Kaylin managed to get out.

Justin looked at what Kaylin had in her hand and asked hesitantly, "What do you have there, Kaybear?"

"My drawing."

So what Kaylin was saying ended up being true. Justin muttered, "May I see it?" Kaylin gave the picture to him and he unfolded it. Kaylin drew a picture of her and Alex eating lunch together…well at least he assumed it was that. Justin was furious now…how could Alex do this to Kaylin? "I'll be right back, Kaylin."

Justin, with the picture in his hand, got up and turned around to see Alex peeking out of the doorway. He exclaimed, "Alex! Come back here!" He followed her out into her bedroom. "Alex!"

Alex turned around, "You don't have to yell, Justin. I saw everything, kay?!"

"Well, then, would you like to explain?" Justin yelled.

Alex replied harshly, "Actually, no. She'll get over it."

"Alex! She's not even two yet! For God-sake, can't _you _get over whatever is bothering you? Can you at least tell me what's going on? Is it me? Kaylin? Trevore? Who's giving you the right to act this way?" Justin waited for an answer.

Alex slammed the door in Justin's face and he stumbled backwards. He went back to Kaylin's room and found Kaylin, still crying. "Shh…it's ok, Kaybear."

"Me sorry."

Justin looked at her, "Sorry for what, sweetie?"

"Me make mommy and dada fight."

"No hun, your…umm…mother is going through a lot right now." Justin tried explaining.

Kaylin just shrugged and hugged Justin, who gladly hugged her back. Justin knew Alex was being extremely difficult and realized it might take longer for her to get a grip of attitude and emotions.

**Sorry this was kind of short; you could probably say it was another filler chapter. However, things will seriously be getting intense from here on. :O**


	21. It's Magic

Harper and Max were helping Justin plan Kaylin's birthday party. It was almost May 24th, and she would be two years old. Alex was still the same, wanting the very least to do with her friends and family. However, Justin knew Kaylin deserved a party whether Alex liked it or not.

Max asked, "So Kaylin, what do you want as your theme?"

Kaylin turned her head and looked at Max oddly. Max explained in more detail, "What do you want your party to be about?"

"Me!" Kaylin giggled loudly.

Max smiled, "Well of course it'll be about you, but I meant…"

"Wait, Max," Harper stopped him. "I think Kaylin's idea is good. It should be all about Kaylin, like all her favorite foods, games, activities, etc."

Justin agreed, "I like that idea."

Max replied, "Okay. So Kaylin, the most important thing to decide is what kind of food you want."

Harper rolled her eyes, "You always think about food!"

"I like food." Max shrugged.

Kaylin agreed, "Me too! Me like carrots with ranch, apples and oranges, grill cheez samwich, uhh….cookies, pezels (pretzels), and cheetos!"

Justin smiled, "Wow…lots of food, but that sounds good." He looked at Harper and Max, "We might want to order pizza for the adults and we'll definitely have cake."

Harper replied, "Yeah… next, who do you wanna invite?"

"Uhh…Gamma and Gampa, uncle max, auntie Harper, uncle Zeke, Maddy, and Lucy

Justin finished writing them down before he asked, "Who's Maddy and Lucy?"

Max replied, "Maddy is your neighbor's kid and Lucy is Kaylin's friend from daycare."

"Daycare?"

"Yeah, you guys put Kaylin in daycare when Alex thought she wanted to get a job…but not anymore."

"Oh okay."

Kaylin giggled, "Oh me silly! Me forgot Daddy and Trev!"

Harper asked, "What about mommy?"

Kaylin shrugged, "She come if she like."

Justin sighed, "See? Alex's behavior is affecting her."

Max changed the subject, "Look…let's not talk about that right now. So Kaylin, what activities do you want to do?"

"Drawing and painting!" Kaylin shouted.

Harper smiled, "Just like Alex."

Justin agreed, "That's true…Alex loves art. Anything else, Kaylin?"

"Ummm…face painting!"

Harper exclaimed, "I'll do that! I used to face paint when I was younger."

"Uhh okay, then." Max smirked. "What time, Justin?"

"I was thinking 4:30-7:00. You guys and mom and dad can stay longer though."

"Sounds good. I can pick up streamers and decors at the party store in a few days." Harper suggested.

Max agreed, "I'll get the food and I bet we can both make it by 2:00 to help you set up."

Justin grinned, "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate all of this."

_____

It was about two hours prior to Kaylin's party a week later and just like they promised, Max and Harper arrived right on time. Harper brought in the decorations and Max walked in with a box of food when he noticed Alex standing in the kitchen, "Hey! Long time no see, stranger!"

"Very funny, Max." Alex shot back bitterly.

Max backed away, "Whoa! No need to be grumpy…I'm just kidding around with you." Max called, "Where's the birthday girl?"

Kaylin, out of nowhere, came running towards Max, "Me here!!!"

"Hey! You look gorgeous and happy birthday!" Max picked her up and twirled her around.

Harper walked in, "Happy birthday, Kaylin!"

"Thank..you. Aunty Harper love me dress?" Kaylin was wearing a light pink dress with a white headband with a bow on her head.

"It's beautiful, darling!"

Alex looked at her daughter, who reminded her greatly of herself…She erased those thoughts from her mind and dryly said, "So when do we get this over done with?"

Max stated sternly, "It's from 4:30-7:00."

"Good. Not too long." Alex said before leaving the kitchen.

Harper whispered, "She is messed up…"

___

About half an hour before 4:30, Harper pulled Alex aside. "You've got to put an end to this soon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your attitude. Justin, your children, and pretty much everyone else is suffering because of you. It's like you could care less what happens to everyone. Just shape up, alright?" Harper said sternly.

"Why should I care?"

"Do it for Justin. He's the one who struggles the most. He has to take care of Kaylin, Trevore, _and _you…He put off his job during the week and is working late on the weekends…the only available time for his parents to take care of the kids. You owe a lot to him, Alex." Harper was about to leave the room when she turned her back and said, "Oh I forgot to mention something. When you were in the hospital a couple months ago, _Justin _was the one who stayed with you every single day. He didn't eat and hardly slept because he was scared something would happen to you. _That's _how much he loves you."

_Love? _Yeah, right. There was no way Justin could feel that way. Alex thought more about what Harper mentioned and finally realized that Justin knew she was weak. This only made Alex hate him even more. She hated the fact that Justin saw her weakness.

Everyone slowly trickled in for the party and as hours past, Justin was extremely pleased with the party, especially with the current circumstances. Fortunately, he saw Alex engaging in a couple conversations here and there, but knew she looked bored. Soon it was time to open presents.

Justin said, "Kaylin, it's time to open your gifts now."

Kaylin clapped her hands, "Yay!"

Justin noticed Alex sitting on the couch so he asked, "Kaylin, go sit on Mommy's lap and I'll bring your presents to you."

Kaylin instantly shook her head, "I don't wanna…"

"Why not?"

"Cause…m..mama no love me and me will get hurt." Kaylin trembled with fear.

A pang of pain slashed through his heart. This was what he was afraid of. Kaylin was _afraid _of her mother. Justin sighed, "Alright…."

"Me sit with Uncle Max?"

"Sure."

Kaylin unwrapped all her presents, loving each gift. She got some new clothes, toys, and coloring sets. She was absolutely thrilled. The two hours came to an end and everyone went home, except for family. They were all just socializing while having warm cups of tea or coffee. Justin sat next Alex as he asked, "So Max, you don't have a girlfriend, yet?"

Max chuckled, "I'm just dating for now. Nothing serious."

Justin smiled, "Alrighty, then," He looked at Kaylin and suggested, "Kaylin, it's getting you late. You should go to bed soon."

Kaylin shook her head vigorously, "No! Me no tired!"

"Fine. Just a little while more." Justin replied.

Teresa, who was holding baby Trevore…since she was pretty much obsessed with him, asked, "So, Alex, how are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged, "Fine."

"Are you handling the lost of baby Hailee alright?" Teresa continued.

Alex winced at her name, but said, "Yeah…sure."

Justin said, "I think it happened for a reason…but we're just devastated by losing her, especially since she looked like a duplicate of Alex."

Harper added, "She must've been gorgeous. Did she look like Kaylin?"

Alex smirked, "How should I know? I never got to see her."

Justin sighed, "She did look like Kaylin, but mainly Alex. All her features, like her lips, face shape, etc, all centered on Alex. Her eyes were even the same chocolate brown. Maybe she had my nose…"

Max nodded, "Wow, sure sounds like Alex. I think Kaylin has a more equal mix from the both of you."

Jerry smiled, "I agree. So are you going to try for more kids?"

Alex went pale, "Uhh…yeah, right. I don't want to."

Justin handled it the more mature way, "What she means is that we're a bit busy with Trevore and Kaylin, so it's not the best time for another 'addition' to the family." He gave Alex a goofy look and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Thinking he was aiming to plant a full on kiss on her lips, Alex backed away and stood up instantly, "Would you stop it?! I don't know why you have to do that all the time!"

Justin stood up to face Alex, "What's wrong now, huh?"

"Look, Justin, let's get our facts straight here. We aren't meant to be, alright? I could never _ever _love you!" Alex shouted.

Inside, Justin felt hurt, but it soon turned into anger as he yelled, "I give up! I am so sick of you!"

Alex retorted, "I can't stand you!" Kaylin ran over to Alex and hugged her legs, but Alex instantly pushed her away.

Justin didn't pay attention to Kaylin and continued to yell, "Would you just stop shutting people out of your life?"

Kaylin tugged on Alex's pants, "Mama?"

Alex yelled, "Get away, Kaylin!"

Teresa quietly adds, "Alex, Kaylin wants you."

"Well, you know what? I don't _want _her. I never asked to be a mother. I never truly loved Kaylin or Trevore or even Hailee!" Alex exclaimed bitterly.

Justin stared at Alex and was infuriated even more, "What happened to the girl I loved? Alex, my love and respect for you has disappeared and I…"

Max stood up and placed himself in between Alex and Justin, "Would you just stop it!?! Even though you possibly are from another world, I honestly thought you two would be able to make it. But I guess I was wrong! You _should _return back to your normal lives!"

Justin and Alex yell in unison, "Maybe we should!"

Alex looked at Justin and harshly remarked, "I don't need you, Justin! And I never needed Kaylin or Trevore!"

Justin indignantly replied, "And I could _never ever _love you!"

Suddenly, a slow wind started to pick up right in the middle of their living room. Alex and Justin's angry face expressions fell as they realized what was happening. Around them, their family members were watching in shock and fear. Teresa was desperately trying to calm down a pretty upset Trevore and Kaylin was pale as a ghost in Max's embrace.

Justin stuttered, "Ma..Max. What's going on?"

Max just stood there and explained, "You finally did it. You asked for all of this to happen."

Alex yelled, "You aren't making any sense! What did you do?"

Max replied bluntly, "Nothing."

The wind was louder and Kaylin was hysterical. She was trying to remove herself from Max's grip as she sobbed uncontrollably. Thinking it was her fault, she cried, "Da..da…Mo..mommy! Me sorry! No leave me!! Please!"

Alex stared at Kaylin, practically engraving that image in her mind. She was speechless, but Justin yelled, "Max, do something!"

Max walked back and shrugged, "I can't. It's magic. Let it take its course."

**Disappointing chapter..:( Hopefully you guys are able to connect what happened in this chapter to previous things mentioned in earlier chapters..;) **


	22. Regret

Alex and Justin opened their eyes slowly to reveal an image they'd thought they would never see again. Everything was exactly the way it looked…very familiar. Alex and Justin were standing in the middle of it all.

The Waverly Place Sub- Station.

That's where they were. They looked around, taking everything back in. Justin stuttered, "Wh..wh..what happened?"

Before Alex could reply, she turned her attention to Max, who was currently carrying a couple paint brushes and paint cans. "You ready, guys?"

Justin looked at Alex, "Uhh..sure."

Right then, both Alex and Justin knew what was going on. They had returned back to their reality right before everything got mixed up. They were about to paint the sub-station. However, this time, they finally got it done, without saying one word to each other. Jerry and Teresa came home, shocked by the wonderful job their children did. Justin and Alex just separated to their "old" rooms in silence.

Justin reached his room and sat on his bed as he pondered about many things. Justin tried to understand what happened and if Max remembered anything, but he failed. He knew Max probably had no idea what was going on since he didn't cast the spell that day. Many questions ran thorough his head. _What was the cause of their return? Did anyone know where they went? What happened to Kaylin and Trevore? Did that world even…exist? _

Alex, being back in more familiar surroundings couldn't help but think how relieved she felt. However, it wasn't a good feeling. Something seemed different. Sure, she had thought about the same questions Justin was thinking about, but she decided to ignore them. She overlooked everything and agreed to the fact that she was home for good…So if she was home again, what would she have to do?...She would have to act herself. She would be the careless, irresponsible, and insensitive daughter and sister. She was the best at that.

_____

It had been a week since their "return" and Justin nor Alex spoke one word to each other. However, Alex kept to her promise. She acted the way she had always acted. For instance, when Justin came downstairs, she smirked, "Where are you going?"

Justin shrugged, "Uhh…just out, I guess. Like out to the grocery store."

"In that _sweater?_"

"Uh…yes."

"You look like a thirty year old!" Alex insulted him.

Max stifled back his laughter and smiled, "Ha- good one, Alex!"

Justin rolled his eyes, "Instead of making fun of me, why don't you do something more productive…like clean your room, pig!" He retorted back at Alex.

Alex smiled, "I don't do 'productive', remember? Hey Max, why don't we find that movie in Justin's room and watch it…like we always do when he's gone?"

Max agreed, "Yeah…sure!"

Justin began, "Hey…" But Alex and Max disappeared before he could get another word in. He just sighed and walked out the door.

Upstairs, as Alex searched for the movie, she had this odd feeling inside of her. She realized that she felt _guilt_ and _regret_. She didn't know why and it felt like she was missing something, especially when she had flashbacks. You see, Alex was having flashbacks of the day they left the weird reality abruptly. All she could picture was Kaylin and Trevore…upset.

A couple hours later, Justin returned and it was time for dinner. At the dining table, Jerry brought up, "So, Justin, how's condo searching going for you?"

Justin looked at him and stuttered, "Well…it's been okay. I..uh…haven't found anything yet."

Jerry nodded as Teresa looked at her daughter, "Alex, what about you? You still thinking of moving to L.A?"

Both Alex and Justin nearly choked on their food. Alex replied, "L..Los Angeles? As in Los Angeles, _California?!_"

Teresa stared at her, "Uhh..yes, honey. You've been wanting to go there ever since you got out of college. You're actually dead set on going; it's killing your father!" Teresa chuckled at Jerry. Alex thought to herself. She knew she had always wanted to go to L.A, but she liked it there in New York and wanted to stay.

Jerry defended himself, "Well, I want my daughter close to me!"

Justin added, "It's on the other side of the country! What…"

Teresa stopped him suddenly, "Why are you so concerned? You were practically jumping up and down when she told you. Now you two don't have to disagree with each other as often."

"Yeah, sure…but, that's ridiculous! I mean, c'mon…_L.A_?"

Alex jumped in, "Of course, Justin. I'm soo excited to move!" She lied, knowing Justin would be beyond irritated.

As she predicted, Justin displayed a look of shock in his expression while Jerry sighed, "Fine…I guess I have to let you go."

Alex excused herself from the dinner table, "I'm not hungry anymore." She left for her bedroom, feeling that same feeling she felt earlier…_regret and guilt. _

A minute later, Justin quietly said, "Neither am I." He, too, left to find Alex. As soon as he found Alex, he suggested, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Alex said quietly.

"Everything…like _what _are we doing here?"

"It's what I wanted."

"Yeah, but I can tell you feel repentant."

Alex turns around with tears in her eyes and yells, "Something is wrong! Where did that reality go? Is it gone? Will I ever see…." Alex couldn't finish her sentence.

"But I thought…."

"Did you see the look on her face?" Alex exclaimed.

Assuming she was talking about little Kaylin, he nodded, "I know, but…."

"It's killing me inside to replay that image in my head every single day! Please…just get out and leave! Just let me think!" Alex shoved him out.

A couple hours later, Alex felt worse than before since she yelled at Justin. She was giving him crap and needed to fix that. She walked to his bedroom and entered his room…but just to find his bed empty and a couple words on a sheet of paper.

**Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading and review, please!**


	23. Reconciliation

**This is pretty much the climax of the story. I **_**love **_**this chapter a lot so hope you enjoy it as much as I do! **

Alex gripped the small piece of paper that Justin had left on his bedside table. It had read:

_Gone to the park- J_

She was now on her way to the park, looking frantically for Justin. She went to the closest park to their house, the one they used to go to all the time when they were kids. It had started to drizzle, but Alex didn't mind. All she wanted was to find Justin. She finally saw a figure sitting on a bench that was farther located into the park. As she took a couple steps closer, she realized it was him. She gets close to the bench and said, "Justin?"

However, Justin did not respond so she repeated louder, "_Justin?" _Justin appeared to be in his own little world as he stared pointlessly into space. Alex tried one more time, "Justin, what are you doing here? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

Justin stood up and aggressively said, "Can't you just let me be?"

"Actually, no. I'm your sister…uhh..wife….or whatever you want to call it, but I need to know why you're here!" Alex shot back.

"Cause I need to get away from _you!" _

"Well do you know what it's like to be in my position? First of all, I didn't _want _to belong in that other reality. I didn't want to love you or be a mother. But then, I slowly got used to it, but when I woke up that day and found out about Hailee…I was _devastated. _My confidence lapsed as I realized that our baby was gone! Do you know how I felt _then!?!" _

"See, that's exactly you, Alex. You only think about yourself…not anyone else!" Justin reasoned loudly.

"I didn't want you to see my weaknesses!"

"You know I could've helped you!"

"I couldn't stand being weak!"

"Have you ever thought about me? How I'm feeling?"

Alex ignored Justin's question and continued to yell, "I didn't want to seem inferior to you! And not spending time with Kaylin or Trevore was my way of _grieving. _I felt that if I didn't get close to them, then I wouldn't feel the way I did about Hailee!" Alex was frustrated.

Justin argued, "Yeah? Well look what's happened now!"

"I'm _aware _of that, Justin! The day we left keeps replaying in my head nonstop. It's like I can hear Trevore screaming and crying…and Kaylin's expression is absolutely distressing. I can hardly think straight and I'm feeling so much pain…more than you could _imagine_!"

All of a sudden, Justin sat back down on the bench and buried his head in his hands. His back lightly shook and Alex realized he was…_crying. _Sure she had seen him cry before when he was younger, but never like this. They were older now and he was practically sobbing. Never before in her life had Alex seen her brother act this way. She tried comforting him by rubbing his back. However, she was frightened, so she quietly asked, "Justin, what's wrong? Please talk to me."

Justin, with his face still pointing towards the ground, managed to reply, "I..I'm…s…so sorry."

Alex asked, "Justin, what are you talking about now…I...wait, _what?_"

"I'm…sorry….I didn't mean it…" Justin said.

Justin turned quickly to face Alex with an expression that was almost heartbreaking. More tears formed in his eyes as he tried to continue, "I..I…_killed…_our baby…." He broke down and sobbed, "Please…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."

Alex was speechless, but replied quietly, "Justin, you didn't…"

"Alex, just accept this for once! She was our baby girl…and I _killed _her." Justin raised his voice in anger and hurt.

"Justin, don't you ever say that again! You did _not _kill our baby girl. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Justin interrupted Alex and argued, "Yes it is, alright? It's _my _fault that you fell that day!"

Alex seemed confused and lost, "Wait..what? W..what…are you talking about?"

"Hailee died because she didn't receive enough nutrition, which meant something had to have happened in order for that to make sense."

"Justin, _you_ aren't making any sense. She died because she was premature." Alex didn't want to believe him.

"No, Alex…you _fell. _Hailee died because of your fall! That was because of me…" Justin revealed swiftly as tears formed in his eyes again.

Alex shook her head and swallowed more tears back, "No…what fall…."

Justin sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath as he cried, "I's my fault…if I hadn't left those lights tangled up on the ground, you wouldn't have tripped on them…I..I'm sorry, Alex. Th..That's why you went into delivery earlier, thus cutting off nutrition from Hailee."

Alex finally realized what he was talking about. He was talking about the fall before she went into premature labor. She tried to speak to him again, "Justin…"

Justin stared at the ground as he did his best to explain his perspective on the situation, "Alex, I…I..I've caused you so much pain ever since that happened. You almost died because of me. If you did, I don't know where I'd be today. And..and..you never even got a chance to see our baby girl. She was beautiful and you didn't get to meet her…. And look where we are now. We wouldn't have switched back to this world if I hadn't made you miserable. You… Kaylin and Trevore….have suffered so much because of me and I…"

Alex didn't realize how much Justin was hurting. He was right, she really only paid attention to herself. She hadn't realized that Justin, this whole time, internalized all his grief and denial. Alex abruptly interrupted him, "Justin, stop thinking like this! This isn't your fault…you have to understand that. My pain and grief wasn't caused by you….it became worse because of myself. In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've given you crap ever since the day we realized we switched realities. I've been so horrible to everyone, especially Kaylin. When she needed her mother the most, I wasn't there for her…but _you _were. You had to put up with my misery each day! Now that I've lost Kaylin, Trevore, and the world we lived in, it's made me realize how much I _need _them. I need Kaylin and Trevore but most importantly I need …._you, _Justin."

The rain's intensity had increased and they were pretty much drench as they sat on the bench together. Justin was still buried in his hands.

Alex quietly pleaded, "Look at me…Justin, _please."_

Justin slowly turned his face to look at Alex once more. Alex put her hands around him in a much needed hug. Alex held him tight, not caring that she was soaked. They let go of each other and Alex placed her hands on Justin's tear stained faced. Ever so slightly, but passionately, her lips brushed against his. As Alex pulled away, Justin slowly opened his eyes to see the girl he had fell in love with and longed for more. Alex looked Justin straight in the eye as she softly said:

"I love you and _nothing _can ever change that now. Remember, it's you and I."

**Although this isn't the longest chapter ever, I thought it was sweet…and much needed ;) Please review! **

**P.S- I'm sad to mention that we're getting close to the end of the story. :(**


	24. Right Reality

**Well, this is the **_**final **_**chapter. I hope you like it. **

Justin held Alex close to him as they walked home, getting soaked more than ever. He was so relieved and content with what had just happened. He couldn't believe that Alex had finally accepted everything and she understood him. Everything just seemed so perfect. They finally arrived home and got ready for bed. As Justin headed towards his room, he heard Alex.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh…can you stay with me tonight?" Alex asked in a shy manner.

Justin smiled and replied, "Of course."

Alex climbed into bed with Justin close to her. She sighed in happiness as Justin wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

_____

The next morning, Justin and Alex woke up around the same time. They were now downstairs, contemplating with the remaining situation.

Justin asked, "How're you feeling, Alex?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm better…but I can't stop thinking about…."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it."

"There must be a way…can't we get Max to rewind it all?" Alex started.

Justin shook his head, "I don't think it works that way. First of all, he has no idea what we've been through. But think about _how _we got here in the first place."

"Well…the fight about me..and Kaylin….Trevore…"

"I think I know what caused us to return."

"What?"

"Do you remember what Max…the other one….said when we first switched into their reality?" Justin asked.

Alex was confused, but replied, "Uhh…something about promises…no, umm bonds, I think…oh…my…."

"Exactly. We broke the bonds."

"How?" Alex questioned.

"Uhh…well, you said you never wanted Kaylin or Trevore and I mentioned that I could never love you. Those were the bonds. You and the kids…and me with you. Once we had that fight, magic returned us here." Justin explained.

"I didn't mean it…I…" Alex became teary.

Justin walked closer to Alex and embraced her. He whispered, "It's alright…we've got each other."

"But I might…ne…never…see them again…I…can't live without them." Alex cried softly into Justin's shoulder.

"I know…I loved them so much and I couldn't bear to lose you."

Alex looked up, "Justin, can I just ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If it were possible, would you go back?" Alex asked nervously.

"Without a doubt." Justin smiled gently and leaned down to kiss Alex compassionately. Alex deepened the kiss and felt like it was just him and her. Justin held Alex closer to him and they kissed for what seemed "longer" than usual.

Alex broke away and whispered, "Justin…stop."

Justin breathed and replied softly, "No…" He tried to kiss her again, but Alex backed away.

Alex looked around and stuttered, "J..Justin…I..we're….back…."

Justin slowly turned his head and realized that it was in fact, _not _the Waverly Place Café area. It was the kitchen…the one in the other world. "Oh…my...Gosh….we…."

Alex's grin reached both sides of her face as she exclaimed, "We're back!" She jumped into Justin's arms and giggled in relief.

"Yeah…we are! We're back and….."

The front door opened and Max carried in food as Harped followed him with decors. Justin let go of Alex, but still stood close.

Max joked, "Hey, lovebirds!"

Justin asked automatically, "What's the date today?"

"Uhh…May 24…are you okay, bro?" Max raised and eyebrow.

Justin turned to Alex, "It's 2:00….and…It's Kaylin's birthday! We must've returned right before everything fell apart, right before her party!"

Alex nodded and hugged both Max and Harper tightly, "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" They both answered at the same time.

Alex backed away and asked, "Wait…y…you…don't remember me…Justin…switching worlds, etc?"

Harper couldn't help but snicker, "You're crazy, Alex. I have no idea what you're talking about…."

Alex turned to Justin, "This is…great! Wait, where's Kaylin and Trevore then?"

Max laughed, "How should we know…they're _your _kids!"

Justin smiled, "Exactly!" He and Alex rushed upstairs and reached the nursery first. In one crib, baby Trevore was sound asleep. Justin picked him up carefully and slowly saying, "Here's my little boy!"

Alex was in awe. She had never properly looked at him or care for him. She mentioned, "He's bigger now…I think. I never noticed."

"Well yeah, you were caught up in your own little world."

"Don't remind me…uhh, Justin, may I…hold him?" Alex sounded eager.

"Of course."

Alex took hold of her son and as soon she cradled him in her arms, he opened his eyes. It felt like she was looking in a mirror at her own eyes. She bent down and kissed his cheek gently, "I love you, baby."

Justin smiled as he watched what he wished had happened a couple months back. Alex was being ever so gentle with and laid him back in his crib. He realized something was missing and exclaimed, "Kaylin!"

Alex was the first to arrive in her room and standing right in the middle was Kaylin, dressed in her pink dress and her white headband on top. Alex immediately regretted the way she treated her before and scooped her up, "Oh God…I missed you so much!"

Kaylin was shocked and was afraid, making her tremble in Alex's arm. She cried, "Daddy! No…! Dada!"

Alex looked hurt as Justin slowly took her away. Justin asked as he comforted her, "What's wrong, Kaybear?"

Kaylin refused to look at Alex and whispered, "Mommy…."

Alex was about to cry herself, finally realizing how much pain she caused Kaylin, "She remembers everything, Justin."

Justin replied sadly, "I know…Kaylin, it's okay now. Mommy isn't going to hurt you."

Kaylin turned her head towards Alex and stared. Alex cautiously moved forward and gently caressed Kaylin's face. She winced and buried her head back in Justin's shoulder, making Alex break down in tears. "Justin…what do I do? I…really need her."

Justin murmured, "Alex…it's not your fault. She's uhh….just not used to you yet."

Kaylin turned her head around as Alex softly apologized, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I _never_ meant to hurt you…I was such a bad mommy. I need you and I love you so much."

A small smile formed on Kaylin's face as she whispered, "Mama?"

Alex took her from Justin and hugged her tight. Alex could still feel Kaylin tense up beneath her, but she held onto her anyways. She covered her with kisses as she said, "I'll never leave you again."

_____

That night, after the party ended, Justin and Alex remained in the living room with Kaylin and Trevore. By this time, Trevore was already fast asleep in Alex's arms and Kaylin could barely keep her eyes open as she sat on Justin's lap.

Alex looked down at Trevore and over at Kaylin as she whispered, "Justin, what happened if we couldn't come back?"

"What makes you think about that?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just that I couldn't imagine not knowing our children."

"They are pretty special, huh?"

Alex smiled, "Very…"

Alex knew the past couple months had been hard everyone because of herself. She had treated everyone horribly, but she did have a reason for it. She wasn't very good at revealing her true feelings which made her vulnerable and helpless. But she was extremely glad everything worked out. On the other hand, Justin couldn't imagine any other world to be in right now. He was so content and relaxed. Through the midst of it all, they learned to care for each other and find the true meaning behind switching realities.

She found family.

He found love.

And together?

They found the right reality.

**Wow, I can't believe this story is finally over. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read this story from day one and has reviewed. I really appreciate all of your support. There will be an epilogue, so I hope everyone looks forward to that. However, I have a question for everyone. **

**Should I write a sequel? **

**You can leave your reply through a review and thanks again for encouraging me each day to write this story. **


	25. Epilogue

**The epilogue is here! Enjoy! Just a quick peek at their family life :)**

"Come on, Trevore…you can do it." Alex encouraged her baby boy as he kept falling backwards, having to catch him each time.

Justin chuckled, "Buddy, you keep falling!"

Alex mentioned, "Justin, he's so close to sitting and he's absolutely adorable." She kissed Trevore's cheek.

"I know…" Justin said as he felt a tug on his knee. He looked down to see Kaylin.

"Oh hey Kaybear."

"Hi Dada."

"What's up, sweetie?"

Kaylin asked innocently, "Mama help me?"

Justin realized what a big step was for Kaylin. For the last month, she still hadn't warmed up to Alex. Justin was still the one who helped Kaylin with whatever she needed. He fed her, bathed her, put her to bed, practically everything. Alex felt really hurt about the barrier between her and Kaylin, but she just continued to hope that Kaylin would get used to her. Justin asked, "You want…_Mama?"_

Kaylin nodded, "Uh-huh. Mama help me ch..chooz…dress."

Justin smiled, "Well, then, you can ask her yourself."

Kaylin walked towards Alex and nudged her, "Mama?"

"Uhh…hi, Kaylin." Alex didn't look at Kaylin since all her attention was focused on Trevore. "Oh my God, Justin, look!"

Justin turned his head to see his son sitting up for the first time and exclaimed, "He did it!"

"Mama…." Kaylin tried again.

Alex interrupted her and hurriedly said, "Justin..uhh…get the camera! Quick!"

Kaylin turned to Justin and pleaded, "Daddy, Mama no listen to….."

"Not now, Kaylin. I..got to go." Justin said as he left to find a camera.

Alex yelled, "Justin, hurry up! Quicker!"

"I'm coming! I'm…ouch!"

Alex heard a small crash and stood up. "What was that? Justin?"

Justin was slowly getting up behind the couch, "Ouch…"

"What did you do?" Alex said anxiously.

"Well…I..you were yelling…I tripped…bu..but I got the camera." Justin looked exhausted.

Alex began to smile which turned into a laugh, "You are crazy, you know that?"

"I think you've mentioned that before…wait, Trevore!"

"Justin, he's still sitting up! Take a picture!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

Justin fumbled with the camera before finally taking the priceless picture, "I got it."

Alex smiled and picked up Trevore, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, baby."

Kaylin murmured, "Mommy?"

Alex sub-consciously ignored Kaylin, as she was too happy with Trevore. Kaylin turned to Justin and tried tugging at his leg, "Daddy? You help me?"

Justin, too, ignored Kaylin as he moved closer to Alex, "Trev did it!"

"I know…he's our special little boy."

Justin chuckled and kissed Alex, "I love you."

Alex smirked, "I know you do."

After a couple minutes of fussing over Trevore, Justin mentioned, "Alex, I forgot…but Kaylin wanted to ask you something. She…wait…she was right here." Justin looked around, "Kaylin?"

Alex looked around too, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, let me find her." Justin looked around their home before reaching Kaylin's room. He looked inside to find nothing, but before he left, he heard sniffling. "Kaylin?" He walked further into her room and on the other side of the bed; Kaylin was sitting in the corner.

"Kaybear, what's wrong?" Justin crouched down next to her daughter who was crying softly.

"You no love me no more."

Justin comforted her, "Honey, why are you saying that? That isn't true."

"You…and Mommy…lo..love…Trev more."

"I love you both equally, Kaybear. It's just that sometimes I like to play with Trevore too." Justin tried to explain.

"Me hate Tevor!" Kaylin screamed.

Justin knew she was feeling extremely jealous, but knew what Kaylin said wasn't right, "Kaylin! Don't you ever say that about your brother, you understand?!"

Kaylin looked frightened at Justin's sudden raise of voice and yelled, "No! You no love me!"

Justin sighed, "Kaylin, I'm sorry for yelling…do you want Mommy? She loves you so much, you know that?"

Kaylin hesitated, but replied, "Otay."

Justin left and went back to the living room. "Alex, I found her."

"Where was she? What happened?"

"She's jealous, Alex."

"What?"

"I don't think we've been paying much attention to her lately since we've been really involved with Trevore. Can you talk to her?" Justin explained.

"But she doesn't like me…" Alex started.

"Alex, you're her mother. She wants you."

"Alright, alright." Alex held Trevore as she headed for Kaylin's bedroom while Justin followed. Alex walked in and saw Kaylin, she began to talk, "Kaylin, honey…"

Kaylin started to scream and shout. Alex, surprised by her behavior, immediately left her room. "Justin, what happened? I thought you said she wanted me!"

Justin stuttered, "Well…yeah…that's what she said. Stay here and let me go in."

Kaylin murmured, "Daddy?"

"Kaylin, why don't you want mommy?"

"I do want mommy."

"Fine…Alex, come in." Alex showed herself, only for Kaylin to cry louder and begin to shout. Alex immediately left.

Alex stood in the hallway and called out to Justin, "What's going on now?"

"I..I don't know…." Justin pleaded with Kaylin, "Honey, why won't you let Mommy in?"

"Trev…"Kaylin sniffled.

Justin replied, "Oh…" He walked out and took Trevore from Alex, "You can go in now. She only wanted _you…._not Trevore."

Alex sighed, "Oh…I see." She walked in and sat next to Kaylin, "Hi, sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"That's right. So…why don't you like Trevore?"

"You no play with me anymore when Trev is here. Me wish he no here."

"That's not really nice, Kaylin. I can't make Trevore disappear. But I love you just as much as I love him." Alex told Kaylin.

"Really?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." Kaylin smiled as she hugged Alex tightly.

Justin walked in with Trevore and as he saw Alex and Kaylin together, he knew that the reason Max's spell brought them to this reality meant something great. He knew that both he and Alex realized something so significant.

Love was greater than magic.

**The End.**

**Technically, this isn't really "the end"; From people's responses, it is evident that you guys want a sequel. So I've decided to create one…!!! **

**Be on the lookout for this new addition! **


	26. Special Notice

**Hi Everyone-**

**I know some people asked for an update on this story- regarding the sequel….so here it is! I have just posted the sequel, which is called **_**Hopeless Magic. **_**I hope all of you check it out and tell me what you think! I'm really excited to see how this story turns out, especially with the success of **_**Switched Realities. **_

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories!**

**-lashleyrox**


	27. Special Notice 2

**Hey! So I have a brand new story out and thought I'd alert all my readers through my previous stories. The new story is called **_**Meet Maxine **_**and it is focused around the upcoming WOWP episode. Check out the summary and give it a try! **

**-eurekawriter**


End file.
